Meet Michelle
by FruitSmiles
Summary: One girl changes the life of a rock star with a sharpie and her name. Michelle, known as Mitchie, meets Shane and completely changes him with her adventurous personality and the sharpie that started it all.
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the aisles, getting a glimpse of the stage before me. I loved walking through the floor seats before a meet and greet, just to get the feel that the fans did, I know that no matter how hard I try though, I'll never feel how they do. But I try.

I followed my manager and my security team to the back of the stage where a long line was formed of screaming girls. I smiled and waved, only causing the girls to scream louder. My manager handed me a mega phone.

"Hello everyone. Before we begin, I ask that we all simmer down and be aware and respectful of everyone here. I am so happy all of you came out to see me today and I will try my hardest to speak with you all briefly with the time I've been allowed. I'm gonna turn on a bit of music so feel free to relax and what not until your turn."

My manager turned on music and the meet and greet began. Meet and greets give me the opportunity to connect with fans on a different level. I am given a small insight to who they are and they are content to be in my presence, rarely do I have anyone asking for insight into who I am, which was fine.

As the meet and greet came to an end, one girl caught my attention. For as long as I could see her, she wasn't drooling over me the way the others were, she was collected and calm. She rested herself against the wall, her dark curls flowing past her stomach beautifully, her expression simple and serene. When it came time to talk to me, she didn't ask for a picture or autograph.

"How are you?" She asked, I smiled at her, "I'm getting a cramp in my wrist. How are you?" She shrugged, "It's not as nice as I expected it to be outside today. And my little sister is sick with stomach flu, so that's a bummer." I smiled, intrigued. Her eyes were hazel in the light but looked almost dark brown from a distance.

She surprised me...Fans never went into detail of their day, they simply said their day was great because they were meeting me.

"Would you like an autograph or picture?" She shook her head no, "Could I borrow your sharpie though?" I nodded, handing it to her. She took the palm of my hand and wrote something on it. She then folded my hand into a fist. "Don't read until the meet and greet is over." I nodded, at a loss for words as she left my presence.

'Michelle' was scribed in the palm of my hand. Hmmph.

"Is that what that one girl wrote on your hand?" My manager questioned. "Yeah, and she kept my sharpie after she bolted." My manager chuckled. "Ladies, their something else." He patted my shoulder before leaving. I pondered her name. Michelle...she didn't look like a Michelle. But it sure is a beautiful name.

"This is my last concert of the tour, so I thank you all for coming out tonight. If it weren't for your undying love and support, I wouldn't be standing here. I love you!" I made a mistake and waved with the hand Michelle wrote on. And the crowd went wild.

I finished my last bite of toast before grabbing the paper. No shock to find my picture of me waving on the front page with a headline: "Shane Grey, Single No More?" I chuckled and tossed the paper in the trash. I plopped down on the couch and turned on reruns of football.

"Man, everyone wants to know who this girl is. Eventually someone's going to ask you directly." My manager said with caution. "Are you prepared to answer that question?" He prodded. I sighed, "No. I don't know." He shook his head "You're a great guy, Shane. But these tabloids are going to keep asking until they get an answer. Even if it's the wrong one."

I exited the studio to be swarmed with paparazzi and TMZ reporters. "Who's Michelle?" "Shane, are you sleeping with this mystery woman?" "Did you meet her at your concert?" "Is she eighteen?"

The tabloids have tried to link me with every possible celebrity within three years of my age, some older, some younger than three years my age. They weren't able to dig up any juicy stories so they started making them up, which was fine. Most of the fans weren't that gullible to believe them, but this one was no denying; they just had no basis behind it. And I certainly didn't want to give them enough time to make one.

"Shane, thank you for taking time to meet with me today" Talk show host, Ellen welcomed me with a warm hug. "Thanks for having me." She winked, "Now, let's just start this off with a bang. Who is Michelle?" Here it was. The direct question. Now, I could go about this two ways. One, I could lie. But that could mean Michelle may not want anything to do with me if I happen to ever find her. Or, I could tell the truth and risk her identity somehow being revealed. However unlikely that may be, it's not so unlikely if someone wants to find her. But maybe I could find her before anybody else does.

"Shane? Who is Michelle?" I snapped out of my thoughts, "Ellen, Michelle is a friend." I spoke clearly. "She's just a friend? A friend for some random reason wrote her name on your hand?" The audience laughed, "Well yes. I met her early on in the day and it was how she introduced herself, a unique way indeed but the truth, nonetheless. The tabloids are simply wanting to make it more than what is is." Ellen pondered my response. "You know, I know when you're lying." The audience laughed again. I smiled and nodded, "I know you know, Ellen." She smiled quizzically, "Hate to break your heart audience, but he's telling the truth. He looked at me the whole time. And this boy can't look into the eyes of a blind person when he's lying."

Ellen and I spoke afterwards, "I want to find her again. Before the tabloids do." Ellen smiled brightly, "I have an idea."

"Hey, Lance" I called my manager, "Yeah Shane, what's up bud?" I filed through a few more papers, "Where is the list of names that you had to file for the meet and greet?" I heard him sigh, "Look Shane, if this is about that girl-" I interrupted him "It is, but I told Ellen about her and I need to find her before anyone else does." Lance sighed on the other line. "It's in the computer, check my recent files, the name of the file is your full name and the password is your social security number. You'll have to look for the date. Her name should be listed there along with an address and phone number."


	2. Chapter 2

I parked the car a few blocks from her address, trying to fend off any paparazzi that could be swarming. Thankfully enough I'm ahead of the game, considering Ellen's broadcast of the episode is only now airing.

I knocked on her front door. An older woman answered, "Hello? Who are you?" She questioned timidly. "Is Michelle home?" She scoffed, "Answer my question, please." I smiled, "I apologize, and my name is Shane. I'm a friend of Michelle's. Is she home?" She looked at me firmly with her eyes, "As a friend of Michelle's you would know she doesn't go by Michelle. Now, I'm going to ask again, who are you?" I pleaded, "Ma'am. I'm Shane Grey, Michelle came to my meet and greet a few days ago and she wrote her name on the palm of my hand. The paparazzi and the fans saw her name written on my hand by accident. I didn't even know her name until after she left because she told me not to look. I had to find her by her sign up for the meet and greet before the paparazzi did."

I was panting by the end but what I was assuming to be Michelle's mother was stunned in disbelief. "Mom, it's true." I heard her voice but couldn't see her. Her mother finally moved out of the way but only slightly. "Hey Shane." I smiled softly as she moved into view. She looked even more beautiful than when I'd first met her. "Hey Michelle, nice to see you again." Her mother stepped forward, "I guess I have no grounds to not believe you Shane. Would you like to come in for some tea?" I nodded, "I would love too." I responded, walking inside, I was finally able to see her again. What a relief.

"I'll let you two talk; if you need me I'll be in the foyer." Michelle nodded to her mom as she finished making our tea. "I can't believe you went through all that trouble just to find me." She admitted. "It wasn't too much trouble. It's not easy finding where someone lives, but it would've been easier if you would've told me your name instead of writing it on my hand." She shook her head, "There's no fun in that, silly." I nodded, "I see, you're the mysterious type." She disagreed, "Not necessarily." "Then what are you?" She paused, sipping her tea, "I don't think it's fair that I be labeled as a certain type, that's like me labeling you as a stalker when you really aren't. I can't label you off of one incident." I smiled in awe. "Fair enough."

Michelle wrote on my hand before I left again. "You know that's my sharpie, right?" She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I know. Souvenir." She joked. "Just don't put it on EBay." I joked in return, "That's a great idea!" She smirked, closing my palm into a fist. "Is this going to be a repeating thing?" I asked her with a guarding smile, "We can make it one" I cocked my eyebrows, "Meaning?" She took my other hand and scribbled along it. "In case you want this to be reoccurring, look at your right palm when you leave. If not, sharpie washes off with some scrubbing. But your left hand is important either way." I hugged her before I left. "I enjoyed my time with you today, thank you."

'Mitchie' was written on my left hand and nine digits were written on my right hand, but they weren't in order. Mitchie, now that name definitely suited her. The numbers she wrote were scattered randomly across my palm. That girl sure knows how to play her part. That's okay, all I needed was Lance's computer and I could locate her number.

"She didn't give her phone number, Shane. Not for the meet and greet." I slouched into my seat across from him. "Ugh! She scribbled nine numbers on my hand, I know it's her number, I just don't know how to unscramble them to get her number!" Lance had me write the numbers on a sheet of paper. "Okay, we know the area code. So that brings us down to six numbers. There isn't a number listed in a phone book but her neighbors first three digits start with 890. Can that work?" I sighed "No, there's no 9, we used it in the area code." He sighed as well. "I'll try and figure this out, you go run. You need to exercise." I sluggishly moved from my seat. "I'll be back after my mile run and if you're not done by then, I'm driving back to her house."

I took a shower after my run to kill more time in case Lance wasn't able to get Michelle-Mitchie's number. I walked in his office to see him dialing numbers. "I found her cousin's phone number, would you like the honors?" I smiled, taking the phone from him.

"Hello?" A soft voice answered, "Hey, is this Isabel?" I questioned smoothly. "Yes this is. Who is this?" "This is Shane, I'm a friend of Mitchie's. You see, she gave me her number but I lost it and I was hoping you could give it to me." "Well how did you get my number?" I smiled, "Facebook" I heard her chuckle, "Fair enough." She responded, "Do you have a pen ready?"

I dialed her number on my cell phone and hit send. It rang for awhile and she answered just before I was about to hang up. "Hello" She answered breathlessly, "Hey Mitchie" I spoke sweetly. "Shane?" She questioned. "Yeah, it's me. Sorry it took so long to call, I was under some unique circumstances. With your number being scrambled ya know?" She chuckled, "Yes, I know. It wouldn't have been fun otherwise. Besides, it proves to me that you want to know me better, or else you wouldn't have went through all the trouble." I smiled to myself. "Are you free tomorrow night?" She hesitated, "Tomorrow is my school's Homecoming game, and with it being my Senior year and all, I was planning on going. Plus I'm on Homecoming court." I smiled to myself, "Well can I join you at the game? I'd like to be there when you get crowned Queen." She chuckled, "If you want." "Mitchie, do you have a date to your Homecoming dance yet?" "I was just going to go with some friends." "Hmm, okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow then. What school and what time?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Bro, don't you know you're not supposed to call the girl until like three days after you get the number." One of my band members retorted. "This was a unique circumstance. Besides, I'm going to meet her at her Homecoming game and I'm going to ask her if she'll allow me to be her date to the dance. I never did get that opportunity in high school." Harry, my band member, stopped me. "How old is she?" I shrugged. "She's beautiful and unique and I wanna get to know her." Harry cocked his eyebrows in concern, "How old is she?" I fiddled with the mic and threw a thumbs up to the sound tech. "Good to go." I said to him. Harry turned me, "How old?" I shrugged, "To me, it doesn't even matter." He sighed, "Bro, be careful. You're twenty." I nodded, "And I'm sure she knows that." I briskly walked away... Hopefully she knows.

I called Mitchie's school the following day and asked if I was able to surprise her at the game after crowning and they said they could make an exception. I told them how nice that was and I told them I would donate money to the school for allowing me to do so. "Lance, send a check for five grand to Mitchie's high school." Lance rolled his eyes and pulled out the check book. "The things boys do for girls. Oh and I recommend you take a taxi to the school so the paps won't find you." I agreed, leaving to get ready. I put on a nice suit, one I would normally wear to a fancy event such as the AMA's or a Pre-Grammy show.

I watched the last of the Homecoming floats pile into the back part of the football field, the Homecoming Court was pulled on to the field. I managed to sneak through the crowd of people to the front of the crowd, but far enough in the crowd; luckily no one recognized me. Most of everyone was focused on the floats coming in.

The Principal announced the Homecoming court then began a speech before announcing the King and Queen. "The King of Trenton High School's Senior class is Paul Brite." A muscular teen stepped forward cockily, the other boys rolling their eyes and most of the girls blushing, all but Mitchie and what looked like her friend; they were grasping hands and whispering to each other. "And now, for the Queen. The Queen of Trenton High School's Senior class is Mitchie Torres." Her friend kissed her cheek and congratulated her before she stepped down. The Paul kid tried to kiss Mitchie's cheek but she kept him at a distance. I laughed, amused. Once their picture was taken the Principal began talking again. "Before the game begins, there's a surprise for our Homecoming Queen." I began walking on to the field, my heart beating fast and my palms sweating. How I was able to sing in front of thousands of girls hundreds of times, yet one girl was making me more nervous than ever, I didn't know. I shook the thought and focused on the task at hand. I pulled a rose out from my inside jacket pocket and handed it to Mitchie; the Principal handed me the microphone. Several girls watching screamed, probably realizing who I was.

"Mitchie, I know it's late notice. But would you allow me the honor of being your date to the dance tomorrow?" I handed her the rose, and she took it willfully. She nodded, "Of course!" She gave me a big hug and I held her briefly.

"That was such a surprise, thank you." I smiled, wrapping my arm around her. "I wanted to make your Senior Homecoming game special." She smiled, "It very well-" "Oh my gosh. Can I have an autograph?!" A young girl came up to me with pen and paper, "Yeah, sure." I signed her paper and we kept walking.

Several more girls came up to me asking for autographs, I could tell Mitchie was getting uncomfortable, she was shuffling her feet and saying less and less after every girl came up to me. "Hey, I can leave. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable." She shook her head, "Ya know, let's just both leave. We're going to win anyway." She gave me a reassuring smile and I took her hand in mine, "Are you sure?" She shook her head, "Positive, but first, I wanna introduce you to my friends." We walked hand in hand around the track to meet her friends.

"This is Lexi, she was on Homecoming court too. And this is Becca, Rachel, Carly and Liz. We've all been friends since middle school." I waved, "Nice to meet you all. Hope you don't mind me stealing Mitchie from your group for the dance." They all didn't seem to mind, smiling and awing at the sight of us. Lexi spoke up before we left, "She's picky with guys so I'm glad she's finally found one she likes. We get sick of her sometimes." I chuckled, "It's my pleasure to take her out of your way then." I said my ado and we proceeded to leave.

"So are all of them single? You would think they would have men of their own, they're all fairly pretty and didn't seem like total bitches." Mitchie chuckled, glancing back at her friends, "A few of them do, but their boyfriends are in College and didn't want to come because of some weird mature idea they have that they're too good for high school dances." I sighed, "Well, that's their loss then. Oh, um, I hope you don't mind taking a taxi to dinner. It's the only way to keep the paparazzi away." I held open the taxi door for her and she thanked me, "I don't mind." She said smoothly.

"Thanks for waiting, bro. Can you take us to Jeni's Steakhouse please?" I handed him a fifty. "Sure can, Mr. Grey."

Mitchie and I were able to enjoy a nice dinner without any interruptions and I got to know a little more about her.

"My middle name is Sara but I absolutely hate it so I don't usually tell people unless they ask." I smiled genuinely, "Well thanks for sharing it with me then." She gazed at me briefly, "Ya know when I was on my way to the meet and greet I almost didn't go." She admitted after finishing a bite of her salad. "Really?"

"Yeah, my little sister was the one who got the tickets and passes, I bought it for her birthday but when she got the stomach flu she still insisted I go and tell her all about it. She nearly fainted once I told her what I did." She reminisced, smiling the entire time. "I'm glad I met you; tell your little sister I said thanks." She nodded, "I will. I think you'll really like her when you meet her. She's more likable than my older sister, Dallas. Dallas has become a bit of the rebellious type now that she's in College." "Do you two not get along?" She paused, pondering the question, "We do but not the same way we used to. She looks down on me. I guess I didn't hold to her expectations enough. My mom keeps her in place for the most part, and my stepdad intervenes when necessary."

"I don't have any siblings; I'm pretty much on my own. My parents visit me sometimes but they farm back in Texas so they like keeping to themselves. They hate the city. The raised me well and we've always had a good relationship but once I turned eighteen, I wanted more from life. So I came here and met Lance, my manager. He was a hot shot then too, he caught me singing in the bathroom. And we've been inseparable ever since." Mitchie scooted closer after she was finished, "He looks out for you, doesn't he?" She was gazing at me carefully, taking in my every word. "Yes, he's definitely been the reason why I still have my head intact and a clean record. He's guided me well. He knows my limits and he refuses to let anyone push me past them."

Talking with Mitchie was different, she didn't care that I was Shane Grey. She liked me for me and she genuinely wanted to get to know me and I loved that. Mitchie had the taxi driver pull over a few streets away from her house, which surprised me because not very many girls enjoyed walking in cool weather like tonight.

"I want to talk more." She grabbed my hand, leading the way. "You're something else." I blurted; she took it as a compliment though and smiled. "I'm glad I intrigue you. At least I've made an impression." Her curls bounced as she walked and her skin seemed to shine in the glare of the street lights. "You're very beautiful Michelle." She blushed a deep red. "I'm not used to being called my full name." She admitted, her lips curling up in an embarrassed wedge. "I can stick with Mitchie if you'd like." I offered, pulling her closer to my side. She looked up at me and shook her head, "I don't mind when you do it. I like how my name sounds when you say it."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. What time would you like me to be here?" She checked her phone, "I think the girls all want a big picture and they're coming over around one so if you can be here by three and you can meet the rest of my family and friends. Maybe we could hang out a bit before we go too if there's time." I agreed, "Whatever you want. Oh, what color is your dress? I need to invest in a corsage and boutonniere." She smiled happily, "its black and red." I walked Mitchie to her front door. I embraced her warmly, "I hope you enjoyed your night." "I did, thank you." Mitchie took my hand in hers, and palm face up, she pulled out the sharpie from her purse and drew something on my hand, using her other hand to block my vision. "After I go inside." She whispered, closing my palm into a fist.

Mitchie had drawn a rose in the palm of my hand with a saying scrawled in cursive, 'I trust you.'


	4. Chapter 4

"Smile!" The cameras flashed. For once in my life I didn't mind my picture being taken. I enjoyed it. "Okay, now we want to get Mitchie and Shane putting on the corsage and boutonniere. I picked them both up from the coffee table. Mitchie's family got a picture of me putting the corsage on Mitchie's wrist and Mitchie was a pro at pinning my boutonniere. "Here, take a picture with Shane's phone so he can send it to his parents." Mitchie gave my phone to her mother who took a few more pictures. I was happy that Mitchie cared about my parents and even more happy that she was proving so.

Meeting Mitchie's family wasn't too harmful; her mother had said good things to her stepdad about me, although I could tell he was concerned about my age and the fact I was a world known celebrity. But as a person, he seemed to accept me better than other father's would. Mitchie's little sister was as cute as a button and her older sister, although she made a very brief appearance, seemed like she was jealous of Mitchie and didn't care for me being there.

"Bye, Mitchie. Nice meeting you Shane! See you at the dance!" Mitchie's friends all left after pictures. "Are you sure you want to just go out to eat, me and you? We can go with them, it's really no problem." She denied my offer. "I want to get to know you more." She admitted with a smile. I took that moment to admire her. Her dress was strapless and the top was all black lace and tight until it was wounded around her hips, then red cloth flowed out in every direction, sparkled with black beads. The length stopped at her knees, enough to show off her beautiful legs. "Did I mention how complimenting the dress is to your figure? Because you look stunning." She shrugged it off as well as she could, however I could see her blush slightly. I was happy she kept her hair down; it extenuated the look of her altogether well. "Did I mention how dashing you looked? Almost like a celebrity." She winked, taking my hand and guiding me in to the kitchen. "Almost? I think I look exactly like a celebrity." I feigned hurt and she laughed melodically.

The dance floor was lit by several disco balls spread across the room. Several people were already inside and dancing around the dance floor. "Would you like to dance?" I offered my hand and Mitchie took it willingly. "I would very much like to, yes."

Mitchie could dance. And I mean she could really dance. The way she moved to the beat of a song, the way her arms did their own thing and the way her hips swung; it was breathtaking to watch. I didn't want to be intrusive so I kept my respective distance but as I would do so, Mitchie slowly moved closer until we couldn't get any closer. "So, having fun?" She asked me, leaning up to whisper in my ear. I smiled, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I'm with a beautiful girl, who knows how to dance very skillfully. What else can I guy ask for? And I have a feeling that tonight may just well be the best night I've had all year." I pulled away to examine her facial expression. She was smiling and looking at me with soft eyes. The songs transitioned from upbeat to a slow song, thankfully too because I wanted nothing more than to have Mitchie in my arms while we danced.

"So a bunch of us are going to the hotel, I know you are gonna be the party pooper and not come now that there's a boy involved but after he leaves, you're more than welcome to come by and spend the night." Lexi approached Mitchie after the dance, "No, it's fine. I'll talk to Shane about it and I'll text you." They shared a hug and Mitchie turned to me, "Everyone's spending the night at the hotel but I have this rule of no spending nights with boys until I'm married. So if you want to go to the hotel for a swim and to hangout, we can go. But I'll have to kick you out when we all go to bed." I thought about Mitchie's proposition and decided it wouldn't be harmful to hang out with her longer; I would leave when she asked me. "Okay, I'll take you up on that offer. I'll drop you off at home and head back to my place to get some swim trunks and then I'll pick you up." Mitchie obliged, "Lexi actually has my things so if you wanted to just swing by your place that's fine since I have everything I need." I nodded, "You are hard to figure out. You talk, but you're certainly a person who tells only need to know things." It irked me slightly that Mitchie hadn't mentioned the hotel thing to me prior to the dance, but I'm sure she didn't exactly expect me to be on board right away either, nonetheless, it still irked me. I had to work to get her to talk to me, she wasn't just one to spill everything, although that I did like. It made it easier to converse.

"Your place is so big and pretty. I love the pictures you have hung up. Are they all yours?" Demi followed me up the long twisting staircase, admiring the pictures of my parent's farm hanging along the wall. "Yeah, that's my parent's farm. It's twenty or so acres. It's also really pretty in the summer." Mitchie was in awe but she stopped just a few steps from the top to look at a baby picture of me. "Awww. Shane, look at you. With your suspenders and little baseball hat. You're cute! What happened?" I pushed her lightly and she shoved me pretty hard back. "Hey now, Superwoman." She backed off, giggling, "Sorry." I shrugged, "I guess I can forgive you. Come on."


	5. Chapter 5

I waited down at the pool for Mitchie, and kept up with some small talk with a few of her guy friends. "So, you think you're scoring tonight bro?" I shook my head, "I'm not that kinda guy. I've graduated." The kid smirked, "Whatever bro." It took me a moment to place him but then I realized he was the winner of the Homecoming Court. What was amusing to me was, he got suspended from the dance later that night at the football game for possessing alcohol so he missed his chance to dance with Mitchie and I danced with her in his place since I was her date.

"Man, I don't know why Mitchie would wanna be with you anyway. You're nothing." He spat his insult, I ignored him. "He's not a bad guy. I like him because unlike you, he knows how to treat a lady. Now back off." He stood up and left pissed. "I wanted to punch him but I didn't think that was the right thing to do." Mitchie settled in to the pool in front of me, "I'm glad you didn't." As she settled in, I then realized she was wearing a black string bikini, her hair pinned up in a bun. "Okay. That's it." I stood up; she looked at me with worry. "What? What's going on?" I put my hands up in defense, "You've got to stop looking so good. I don't know how I'm going to keep all the other guys away from you." Her expression eased, she splashed water on me for my joke, "That wasn't funny. You scared me. I thought I may have done something to upset you." I eased in to the pool with her, "No, you could never upset me. There's a lot of buttons you have to push before you do that. Although, looking too good might be a new one." She splashed me again, "Oh hush!" I grabbed her by her waist and spun her around, "No splashing Mitchie." I joked, releasing her. She splashed me again and I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder, spinning her around in the air and then tossing her into the water. She came up laughing, coughing a little, "You're lucky I thought that was fun." She smirked. "Who's up for a round of chicken?" Lexi called as she entered the area with a few more people. Mitchie and I agreed.

Mitchie and I were champs at chicken and as the night rolled on, more and more people evacuated to their hotel rooms, but no matter how many times I offered, Mitchie wanted to stay with me. Finally, at about two a.m., we were the only ones left. "Doesn't the pool close?" I questioned. Mitchie pointed to the sign on the wall, '_Swim at your own risk. Open 24 hours. NO children under 12 without supervision.'_ I nodded, "Ahh. Well okay then." Mitchie swam down to the other end of the pool. "My hands look like prunes." She said, looking at them with amusement. I swam over to her. "You're going to turn in to a prune now." I joked, she retorted with a smirk which was followed by a yawn. "Okay, come on Mitchie. I know you're tired." She shook her head, "I'm not tired, really." I looked at her with a soft expression, "Shane, please." I shook my head, "Come on," I led her out of the pool. Once Mitchie dried herself off I wrapped an arm around her, walking her down the hall to the elevators. I'd stayed in this hotel a few times if I had to be at the venue for a concert early or late at night. It was half an hour to my place and sometimes with the traffic and paparazzi it was up to two hours. I frequented their and luckily new my way around. "Would you like for me to make sure you get in okay? You're staying with the other girl's right?" I questioned carefully. "No, I got a room to myself. We're all next to each other. If I need company I can go to their rooms." I nodded, "Okay, so is that a no?" She pushed the up button on the elevator. "Sorry, it's a yes."

I embraced Mitchie comfortingly; she rested her head against my chest. "You're so warm and I love it." She commented, sighing happily. "You get some sleep, Mitchie. I'll call you tomorrow." She shook her head no, holding on to me tighter. "Mitchie." She grunted so I responded with a soft laugh. "Come on." She shook her head no, reaching for her hotel key only to place it back in her robe pocket. I reached my hand into her side pocket of her robe where her hotel key was. I then slid it across the key pad and picked Mitchie up in my arms, carrying her in to the room. She screeched as the door came to a close. "Shane! What are you doing?" I chuckled, "I had to break your stubbornness. Now," I set her on her bed, "Get some sleep." She grunted again, folding her arms against her chest playfully. "You are unpredictable." She smiled knowingly, "Let's watch a movie." She responded with the same smile plastered on her lips. "Mitchie, I don't want to intrude. I'm sure your parents wouldn't like if I unwelcomed my stay with you." She shook her head in debate. "Shane, we're going to watch a movie and then you're going to leave. I told you I trusted you. Plus, I'm eighteen. I can make my own big girl decisions." That comment cut me so I didn't push her. I guess she didn't want me thinking of her as some teenage, high school girl, she wanted me to think of her as my own age. I wasn't about to argue because she deserved it. She certainly acted my age.

"OK, so it's down to The Avengers and The Lucky One. My vote is for Avengers." She spoke smoothly, "Really? You're not in to the big romance movies?" She shrugged, "It depends on my mood. Believe me. I have my really depressing moments where I could cry all day over what happens in the plot of The Notebook but I'm feeling the action movie right now." I didn't argue, I wasn't completely set on watching The Lucky One anyway. "Fair enough." I said, agreeing to watch The Avengers.

I woke up to Mitchie lying across my chest, her arms wrapped around my torso. My arms were wrapped around her as well. I glanced at the clock; 1:25 p.m. Woah. That is not okay. "Mitchie" I whispered softly, gently rubbing her hair, "Wake up" She shifted to look at me, "Hmmm, hi." She said softly, still coming to. "So, what happened to you going home after the movie?" She leaned up on the pillow, distancing us smoothly. I didn't comment on it though. "I fell asleep, as did you. Of course, you never specified a time either." I winked jokingly. She smiled at me, "Last night was amazing." I smiled too, "It was indeed."

Mitchie cleaned up and collected her things from Lexi's room. Most of everyone else was still asleep, she told me once she came back in the room. "Would you mind driving me home?" I smiled, "It would be my pleasure." As I descended down the hall with Mitchie, my phone began buzzing.

"Hey Lance. Everything okay?" I heard his stressful sigh through the phone, "I could say the same for you. Where have you been all day?" I bit my lip, "I fell asleep at Mitchie's hotel room." Lance didn't say anything for a moment. Mitchie and I shared a worried glance. "She's in high school!" Lane recollected himself, "And what hotel are you at? I need to make sure the paps aren't there." I sighed, "Crap." I pulled Mitchie away from stepping on to the elevator. She looked at me flustered. I told Lance where we were. "I'll call you in a minute. Just stay put." I told him okay and hung up. "Lance is worried the paparazzi may be downstairs. And I don't want to subject you to that just yet." She rolled her eyes, "No offense Shane but I don't care about paparazzi." I nodded, giving her a cautious look, "Oh really? So you're saying if tomorrow morning on TV was our faces and a big headline and story about us sleeping together, you wouldn't care about that? Or how your friends would be involved?" She didn't say anything for a moment. "Well when you put it that way, I guess I do care." I pulled her into me. "I'm sorry Mitchie. I just don't want to drive you away with my crazy life, nor do I want to put you in danger." She smiled at me, hugging me back. "It's okay, I understand." My phone began ringing again. "You'll need to head through the back entrance. There will be a few hotel attendants waiting for you. Give one of them your car keys so they can get your car for you. First thing I want you to do is take Mitchie home and then come back here. Shane, I know you didn't mean to, but you've got to watch how you do things. You could really start a mess for this girl's life." I took Mitchie's hand in mine, stepping into the elevator. "I know Lance. I'll be more careful."

I was scared. I didn't know when Mitchie's first appearance with the paparazzi would be, it very well could be at the bottom floor, or it could be a different day. But if things were to continue, eventually someone would get a picture. If she wanted to continue to see me, friends or as more, she needed to understand what came along with it. And I was deeply afraid that she wasn't exactly willing to subject her friends or family to the same thing as I was going to subject her to. It only being her was one thing, but everyone else was different. I was just hoping she cared enough about me to be willing to make her friends and family see that it was a lifestyle that could be adjusted to. And with enough focus on me and Mitchie, hopefully the paparazzi wouldn't intrude too much into Mitchie's family and friends. I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Mitchie and I maneuvered into my car with ease. We exited the hotel through their back entrance and got onto the freeway to go back to her house.

"I don't know if you still would like to see me. Friends or not. Either way, you might want to share with your friends and family that publicity is a big issue."

Mitchie stared out the window. She breathed effortlessly, twirling her hair through her fingers. I admired her and waited for her to respond.

"I know that the publicity is something I could deal with. I'm not sure about my family and friends. I'll talk to them today." Mitchie smiled at me softly.

Turning on to Mitchie's street, I noticed several black vans pulling on to her street behind us.

"Mitchie. The paparazzi are behind us." She drew in a breath and exhaled.

"Just pull into my drive way. We may just have to talk to my family about this now." She said irritably, it felt like a dagger in me.

"I thought we got away from them. They weren't any where on the freeway, Michelle." I tried to explain. I was happy to watch her expression ease at the mention of her name. I took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"It'll be okay. I promise." Her eyes watered and she kissed my hand back.

"Don't let go of me." She whispered.

I shut the car off, walking to her door to open it for her. Luckily Mitchie was smart enough to put on a hoodie to cover herself up. The paparazzi didn't hesitate to move in.

"Shane, who's house is this?"

"Is that your girlfriend?"

They called from the sidewalk.

"Mitchie, keep your back to them." She shut her door and I kept one arm wrapped around her, holding her backpack with the other. I saw her front door swing open.

"Maddie, inside." Mitchie hollered, Maddie retreated inside.

Mitchie's parents joined us in the living room. They peaked out into the street.

"They won't leave until I do." I explained. Mitchie's parents looked flustered.

"If Mitchie continues to see you, will they start following her?" I nodded, "It's a big possibility. Her, you guys, Maddie, Dallas. Mitchie's friends." Her parents exchanged worried glances.

"I want your permission to continue to see your daughter. She's an amazing young lady. I know that this situation affects every one here."

Her parents sat next to Mitchie, "Is this what you want?" Her mother questioned. She nodded, "It is." Her father glanced at me, and back at his daughter.

"I'm more worried about Madison. She doesn't need to be subjected to it."

"Daddy, it's okay." Maddie poked her head out of the kitchen. "Why don't you let Mitchie just move in to the cabin?" She suggested. "Then those people won't bother us all the time."

I saw Mitchie's father break a sweat. "Shane, would you join us for dinner tonight? Then we can discuss things more in depth." I nodded, "I'll have to check with Lance, my manager. But I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"Lance, the paps followed us somehow. Her parents want to discuss Mitchie's situation."

"Shane, what do you mean? You just met her." I heard the frustration in his tone.

"I mean they don't want her little sister around the cameras. They mentioned something about Mitchie staying at their cabin."

Lance sighed. "You need to come over. You have a meeting in half an hour and I can reschedule your writing session with the band for tomorrow."

"Be there in fifteen."

I walked back into the living room, "I'm free for dinner. What time would you like me to come by?"

"7 is okay with us. Is steak and potatoes alright?" I nodded, "Sounds perfect. I should get going though. I have a meeting in a bit." Mitchie's parents hugged me before I left. I walked over to say bye to Mitchie.

"I'll see you tonight beautiful." She blushed, "Can I walk you out?" I glanced towards the closed curtains, knowing that the paps were still out there.

"Are you ready for it?" She took my hand and picked up the sharpie from her couch. She scribbled "trust" across my palm, then after setting the sharpie down, she walked with me to my car.

The cameras clicked and several more paps were outside than earlier. Mitchie ignored their questions, she kept her eyes on me and I was so grateful for that.

"Be careful going home." She hugged me slightly, kissing my cheek.

"I will. You get back inside. I don't want them getting anymore pictures." She shrugged, unchanged. I chuckled at her uncaring attitude. It helped my mind settle.

"Have you set a time period you would like to go overseas? Your album just hit Europe big. Fans are wanting your concerts sooner than later." Kyle, my CEO spoke. Lance came in with two glasses of wine.

"How does May sound?" Kyle eyed me suspiciously, "Shane, we need to get you out there. There's big competition." Lance patted my shoulder.

"Why don't we try December? Two week tour. Be back in the states for the New Year?" Lance suggested. I knew he was trying to get it around Mitchie's schedule for me. What a great guy. He knew there was something I felt with Mitchie. Serious or not, I know that I will want some company with me on the tour.

"I'll see what I can do. You have that writing session tonight, correct?" Kyle questioned.

"Rescheduled. We'll do it in the morning." Kyle closed his computer.

"Shane, what's going on? Who's the girl?" I flinched. Here we go.

"Shane! You KNOW we can't have any interferences in your career. You have to make sacrifices!" Kyle scolded, heated.

I stood up, "As long as I'm making you YOUR money, don't sit here and tell me how to live my life. You'll get your cut. Now, unless you want the tour to not even happen, I suggest you let me get things done the way I know how to. Good?" Kyle knew he was out of line. He knows I'll make adjustments and try to cooperate the best of my ability but I will not do everything someone else's way.

"I apologize, Shane. That wasn't in my place. I'll call you later this week with details about Europe." Kyle collected his things swiftly.

"I don't know who he thought he was talking to." I told Lance with an awkward gesture.

"His new boy band worship him. I think he's been around them too much. They won't last. Too brainwashed." Lance admitted with a smirk.

"I'm not trying to be better than anybody. I'm trying to do what I love and he's trying to dictate like an ass." I gulped down my wine easy.

"I need a minute. I'll be in my room." I escaped to my room happily.

I took the rest of the late afternoon and played my guitar and posted a few Q & A's on YouTube for the fans. I even announced that I had a surprise for them later in the week. When Kyle and the team OK the mini-tour, I can announce it.

I pulled into Mitchie's driveway, luckily, Lance took off in my usual car so they followed him instead of me on my motorcycle. I only ever drive it at night because I know that I won't get caught by the paps on it.

"Nice bike." Mitchie's dad told me when I walked in. I nodded in appreciation. "Thanks. I call it my ghost rider. It's the only vehicle I have that the paparazzi doesn't chase me down in. Partly because I only drive it at night." He took my helmet for me and put it in their closet.

"Mind if I take a look?" He asked, "Go ahead." I told him with a smile.

"It's got an amazing body. Very slim. Have you ever gotten to full speed?" I told him no.

"Come on, I'll show you my bike. Maybe we could go riding sometime. I bet that I could get your bike up to speed if I took mine out with you." I told him I'd take him up on that offer.

His bike was newer as well. A Harley with blue stripes all down the side. His was a one-seater though. Mine was a two seater.

"Dianne doesn't like when I ride. She has the biggest fear I'll crash." He joked as we walked in to the kitchen.

"You should see the way he drives. It's ridiculous." Dianne interrupted smoothly.

"Please wash up guys. It's ready." Mitchie asked before we sat down.

I enjoyed spending time with Ed before dinner. The father is always hardest to impress so it was a good feeling knowing that we could hangout easy.

Dallas came in to dinner on time, which her parents made an effort to thank her repeatedly. It was easy to see she didn't eat with them very often.

"So what's the news? You impregnate her?" Dallas questioned, looking at me. Ed scolded Dallas, "Dallas Renea!" She smirked, "Dad, it was a joke."

Mitchie told her sister it was not a big deal. "Dad, I knew she was kidding. It's Dal." Ed eased up.

Dianne served dinner and we all began to chat about our week. We all said what our highlights of the week were and our downfalls. When it got to me, I didn't know what to say.

"My highlight was being able to go to my first actual school dance. My downfall was arguing with my boss today."

Maddie spoke up, "What did you fight about?" I hesitated but answered anyway. "He wanted me to tour soon and I told him I didn't want to until next summer. So it's looking like we'll be touring around Thanksgiving break."

Maddie asked me where. "It's in Europe." She was fascinated.

"I'm trying to schedule it around yours and your sister's break from school. Maybe the whole family could take a vacation to see a concert or two?" Even Dallas was up for the vacation.

"That sounds like we could do that. Let us know what days would be best and Ed and I could let our work know. What do you think Ed?" He smiled at his wife, "Shane and I are going riding for sure." I high-fived him.

"Mitchie, what do you think?" I turned to her. She had a soft smile plastered on her face. I could tell she was in thought.

"I say no to the bikes. Yes to the vacation." She smirked at her dad and I.

As dinner concluded and we ate brownies that Maddie made for dessert, the paparazzi situation came up. "Dianne and I were talking and instead of you, Shane, driving Mitchie here when you hangout, we are going to give her the Volvo. But you can't be out past curfew and you are under no circumstances allowed any over night stays." I told them I understood and Mitchie was ecstatic.

"What about the cabin!" Maddie piped in. Dallas laughed, "As if." She picked at her brownie. "Dal, stop." Dallas rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Mitchie, you're 18 but the only way that I will allow you at the cabin with Shane is if you have other friends over." I was confused when it came to the cabin. Dianne picked up on my confusion because she piped in, "Mitchie goes to the cabin on the weekends. It was a birthday gift. She calls it her "staycation". We let her go there but we just don't want the two of you there by yourselves." I told them that was understood as well.

"I'm hoping that you also could respect our wishes at your own home as well Shane." Ed stated, patting my shoulder.

"Of course you can. My friend is always there, and like I've told Mitchie, he's like a parent to me. He won't let Mitchie be there past her stay." Ed and Dianne thanked me.

"I best be heading back home now. Thanks for dinner. It was very delicious. I miss home cooked meals."

"You're welcome over for dinner any day. The two of you aren't going out?" Ed questioned. I glanced at Mitchie.

"I thought maybe since Mitchie had school tomorrow, she wasn't allowed out." Ed shrugged, "Nonsense. Just have her home by midnight." Mitchie hugged her parents and thanked them. Maddie had already escaped to watch TV.

"Tonight went smoothly. Thanks for coming over." Mitchie said as we walked outside. Mitchie's dad let her borrow an extra helmet for my bike.

"My dad likes you a lot. He would never just let me hop on the back of a motorcycle with just any guy."

"Mitchie, I'm not just any guy. I'm Shane Gray." She smacked my shoulder, "Oh hush pop star." She joked, climbing on to the back of my motorcycle.

"Hold on tight." I told her, revving the engine in response.

I took off down her road happily, knowing that wherever we were to go, no paparazzi would be following us. With her arms around my waist and the wind blowing, I felt normal for that moment. Feeling like that was good, but feeling like that with someone normal, no, someone special, made me feel amazing. That feeling was magical.

It was a feeling I never have had. A feeling that even standing in front of thousands of fans didn't give me.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a few days since I've seen Mitchie, however we've been able to exchange phone calls here and there throughout the week. Today I have a meeting with Kyle and his CEO about making an appearance at next week's movie premiere and possibly performing a live show afterwards in the park for a few hundred fans.  
5 am.  
"Do you want anyone to accompany you to the award show?" Kyle asked me. His CEO eyed us carefully. I sighed, "No. You know I like going solo." I said softly. Kyle shook his head. "What about that Mickey girl?" The CEO, James spoke up.  
"Mickey? Is that the one girl you told Ellen about?" Kyle questioned. I shook my head.  
"Her names Mitchie. And yes. But I don't want her being subjected to the spotlight and award shows." James sighed, leaning forward. His soft eyes eyed me carefully, sympathetically.  
"Do you understand that if you continue to see her, she will be subjected to scrutiny? Publicity? Rumors? Don't you think that an award show is harmless compared to all of those?" I stopped him, "If I talk to her, can we move on to the show? I miss performing for my fans." James and Kyle agreed.

I surprised Mitchie by picking her up 15 minutes early from school. I didn't want to cause a scene by showing up as she got out.  
"Hey stranger." She kissed my cheek as she got in the car.  
"Hey beautiful. Getting any smarter?" She sighed, "Yes. I'm so glad it's Friday. I have so much homework and studying to do." I sympathized although I know I didn't really know how she felt. I was homeschooled and did the bare minimum to get my diploma. School wasn't my thing.  
"I had another meeting with my bosses, Kyle and James." I told Mitchie once we pulled in to my garage.  
"How'd it go?" She asked, stepping inside my house.  
"There's an award show next week. They insist I go with someone. And before they ask someone for me, I wanted to ask you about it. I want you to go with me." Mitchie got comfortable on the couch and I curled up next to her with a beer.  
"I'm not sure how I feel about that. Do you want me to go?" I swallowed what was in my mouth, trying not to laugh.  
"Michelle, I do want you to go. I just don't know how you feel. About the publicity and questions and all that." I took her hand in my free one.  
She gave me a soft look, I could tell she was worried, she couldn't focus on me.  
"I don't know what it will be like. I'd love to go and spend time with you and meet new people. Get a glimpse into how things go with you. I just, I don't know what it'll be like. It scares me." I comforted her with a hug. I continued my talk when she leaned away.  
"I'll talk you through everything. I can have my makeup and hair artists come here so you're more comfortable. I'll drive if you want and I'll talk you through how everything goes before, during, and after. We have a week and a half to talk through it and any questions you have." I reassured her and finally she looked at me.  
"Okay, I'll go. But no after parties okay?" I chuckled, "Just because the magazines say I go to those doesn't actually mean I do. Besides, I think my boss Kyle is planning a show in the park for some fans." Mitchie smiled, "I know you've been dying to do a show. What songs are you going to sing?" I haven't even thought about it so I shrugged.  
"I think I'll let the fans decide."

I brought Mitchie home promptly, stepping inside to say hello to her family.  
"Shane!" Maddie ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "Hey kiddo." She smiled at me brightly, "I missed you!" "I can tell." I patted her head, walking towards Mitchie's parents.  
"Hey guys. How've you been this week?" Mitchie's parents and I talked for a few minutes before my phone interrupted.  
"Hello?"  
"Shane, get back home. We have a problem." Lance was struggling to hold his temper, I could hear it in his voice.  
"Lance, what's going on?" I heard him breathe heavily.  
"Shane. GET HOME NOW." Lance never, and I mean NEVER yells. I hung up the phone and realized I didn't walk out of the room to take the call.  
"I'm sorry for that. I should've stepped out. But Lance needs me so I'll be going." Mitchie's parents bid me ado and Mitchie walked me out.  
"Call me later so I know everythings okay." She was worried, she wasn't looking at me again.  
"Don't worry about me, Mitch. You get some homework and studying done. I'll be alright." She took the infamous sharpie from her back pocket and scribbled on my hand.  
"You care, eh?" She blushed.  
"I care too, Mitchie. I'll call you later."

Lance approached me immediately when I arrived.  
"Your mother is in the hospital. She had a stroke. They don't know if she is going to make it." I stopped in my tracks. I haven't spoken to my family in weeks. Usually I call them often but I've been busy with getting everything together for the tour and writing.  
"There's a private jet for you at LAX ready to go. I packed your suitcase and mine." I tried to hold back my emotions, "Lance, am I a bad son?" Lance shook his head, "Shane, you are a working man. You're parents are so proud of you. When you aren't updating them on life, I am. I spoke to them yesterday. They're so proud of what you're becoming and they love you. They understand the lifestyle you live. They understood it when I took you under my wing six years ago. But they need you now more than ever. On that note, we need to leave. The trip is two hours."

I called Mitchie on the car ride to the airport. "Hey Mitchie" She responded promptly, "Is everything okay?" I ran through the possibilities of what I could tell her but I knew the truth is what she deserved to know. "My mother is in the hospital down in Texas. She had a stroke so Lance and I are on our way to the airport now." If it weren't for her breathing, I wouldn't have known if she were still on the other line.  
"Shane, I'm here for you. And I haven't been through anything like what you're going through but if you need me at anytime, don't be afraid to call. I don't want you dealing with this alone." I smiled but I felt the tears rising, "I need to go. I'll talk to you when I land. Get your work done, Michelle." She was crying, I could tell by her change of breathing and the immediate sniffles.  
"Mitchie, why are you crying?" She took a few breaths before responding, "I know that all of this has got to be so hard on you and I can only imagine how the media is going to make it out to be. I just wish there was more I could do for you." I smiled and my tears where no longer there, "Michelle, you're so brilliant and mature and that's why I care about you. I'm used to the media's scrutiny and their questions. I can do this. I promise I'll be okay." Mitchie shuffled her phone, "If you need me to come down to Texas I can." My heart jolted; she would do that for me?  
"You don't need to offer, really. I'll be fine." I tried to assure her.  
"Shane, you're going to need all the support you can get. I just don't want you focusing on anything or anyone else but your mom." Lance tapped my arm, "Mitchie, hold on for just a second." I put her on mute.  
"She has a point. Are you going to be able to focus only on your mother? Or are you going to worry about Mitchie and constantly be calling her? Maybe it would be better if she came along. So you knew where she was and that none of the paparazzi were on her. She wouldn't have to go to the hospital. She could just stay in town. It would give you more peace of mind. I know you like this girl."  
Lance was right. I would be thinking about if Mitchie was okay, if she was able to get around town okay with the paparazzi being all around; I would worry and not be able to focus on what mattered.  
"Mitchie, can I talk to your father please?"  
"Shane, bud. What's up?" Ed came on the line.  
Lance changed our course towards Mitchie's house.  
"My mother is in the hospital in Texas. She had a stroke. I know this is short notice but I'm worried that me leaving will give the paparazzi more of a hold on Mitchie and I know that me going out of state will cause me to worry about other things too. My friend suggested that I needed to focus on my mother and only on her. He said that the only way I could do that is if Mitchie came too because she could be there to support me and I wouldn't have to worry about her. I know this is short notice and I don't know how long it will be, but it would give me peace of mind if she came with us."  
"Shane, this is a big request your asking."  
"I know. If it made you feel better, Dallas could come too. That way Mitchie would be with another person she knows."  
"That sounds doable. Let me inform Dianne about this. Are you already on your way?"  
"Actually, we just pulled up."  
I greeted Ed inside, he hugged me comfortingly, he must've known how distraught I was. Dianne embraced me warmly as well, she also handed me an envelope.  
"Open it when you land." She told me. I passed the envelope to Lance as Mitchie and Dallas walked into the room. Once Mitchie saw me she ran to me. I held her tightly.  
"It's going to be alright, I promise." She told me softly.  
I let her go and Dallas walked up to me. "I'm sorry about your mom. Let's go make sure these docs are doing their jobs, eh?" She gave me a soft wink. Even though Dallas could have a mean spirit, I was glad to see she cared enough about her sister to care about me.  
"Thank you Dallas. And thank you, Ed and Dianne for allowing them to come." They played it off as not a big deal but I could see their expressions.  
"We'll take the girls' bags to the car. Meet you ladies out there." I told them, making my way out with Lance in tow. I respected that they needed a moment or two for goodbyes.

Once we got through security and on to the plane, all four of us were exhausted. Mitchie curled up on the chair next to me, covering herself in a blanket. Dallas sat on the couch and toiled with her phone. Lance sat across from Mitchie and I on the love seat.  
Mitchie turned to me, "Thank you. For letting me come."  
I took her hand in mine, "It's my pleasure. You rest." She shook her head.  
I could see the empathy in her beautiful brown eyes. "I will be awake as long as you are." She told me, resting her head on my shoulder. She turned my palm around and with her other hand pulled out the sharpie. She wrote "Rest is for the hopeless". I turned her palm around in my hand, stroking it with my fingers.  
"That's lyrical you know." I told her once she put the sharpie away. She looked up at me, "I write some." She blinked a few times which was followed by a yawn. "You should show me some writings sometime." I played with her hair as she looked into my eyes. "You are so beautiful Michelle." She smiled softly, shaking her head no.  
"You don't need to be so insecure. You're beautiful, you work hard and you deserve to be told so. Don't doubt yourself." I continued to rub her hair, as she continued to look into my eyes I saw they were tearing up. She moved quickly from me to the back of the plane towards the bathroom.  
Dallas eyed me. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?" I asked her. She leaned forward, "What'd you say to her?" She asked with a suspicious facial expression.  
"I told her she was beautiful and that she deserved to be told that." Dallas' expression became frightened. She motioned for me to go over to her so I did. Once I was comfortable, she began talking. Her tone was as if she was telling a fake story, probably because that was the only way she could tell it without crying herself.  
"She fell in love a few years ago with a boy. He was definitely a boy, not a man, despite his age. But he made her fall for him, hard. He played his games on her. Lied, cheated, the whole nine yards. He did some things to her that she's still dealing with. Whenever he wanted something from her, whether it be an apology, a date, money, he would tell her that she was beautiful. And he did it in such a way that she believed him every time. He talked to her with a tone that made her melt."  
I sighed. "So how did she get out of that relationship?"  
Dallas shrugged, "Even she never told me that." She motioned to the bathroom, "You should go talk to her."  
I thanked Dallas and walked towards the bathroom. I knocked on it a few times but Mitchie never replied. I tried to open it but it was locked.  
"Mitchie, please. Come out here. I'm sorry for upsetting you. I didn't mean to." My voice was full of urgency even though I tried not to make it sound that way.  
After fifteen minutes of begging, Mitchie finally came out.  
Her eyes were puffy red and her cheeks were red as well, probably due to her wiping away the makeup and tears.  
"Come here." I pulled her into a hug and leaned towards her ear, "I'm not here to play games or lie to you. You are beautiful. And I mean and will always mean every word I say to you." She pulled away and kissed my cheek. I had the urge then, for the first time, to kiss her. I knew that it wasn't the right time so I took her hand in mine and walked her back to our seats.

"Shane? Are you still awake?" Mitchie asked softly. Dallas and Lance were out cold.  
My thoughts had been running for hours. Was my mom okay? Was my dad holding on alright? Was Mitchie okay? What happened between her and that boy?  
"Yes, I'm awake." She looked up at me. "Is there somewhere we can go and talk? Didn't I see a lounge area up front?" She questioned, leaning up. I nodded, standing up and walking towards the front of the plane.

Mitchie sat down on the couch and I sat next to her, wrapping my arm around her.  
"Why did you want to come in here?" I asked her as she turned to face me. I repositioned my arm so that I could just hold her hand. She squeezed it once and then held onto it gently.  
"I know Dallas probably told you about Trace. Or else you wouldn't have apologized." I nodded, "I felt stupid once she told me." Mitchie shook her head, "You had no need to feel that way."  
I nodded, looking into her eyes gently.  
"I only knew you were telling the truth by how you looked at me. I feel like I can see everything through your eyes." She said with a soft grin. I crossed my eyes and she giggled effortlessly. Her laugh was angelic, it echoed through the room.  
"I want to tell you what happened between Trace and I. So if something like this happens again, you won't be shocked." She drew in a deep breath before speaking.  
"I was fifteen. He was eighteen. I met him at a party and something about his bad boy personality drew me in. I fell for him, but I was just a little girl to him. Someone he could use and toy with. He knew what to say to get me to smile yet he knew how to tear me down too. I was so confused with him. But I loved him. If he needed money, I found ways to get it and give to him. If he needed a ride, I found one to give to him. If he needed an errand ran, I did it. It took me all of my Junior year to break those habits, even just for my friends. I just assumed I was to do it all and not expect anything in return. It sounds good for everybody else but it damaged me. I was scared of him once I knew the power he had over me. And then on our one year anniversary, he told me he wanted sex. I told him I wasn't ready. We had done stuff but I just didn't picture it with him. He pushed me and pushed me. I didn't cave." Mitchie paused to take a breath. I could tell she was worried if she should continue.  
"Mitchie, you don't have to go on." She shook her head and looked back up at me. I saw the tears forming again. I held her hands in mine, she gripped them tightly.  
"He got me drunk. And then he used me for sex. He said I told him I wanted to drink but I don't recall ever saying so. I continued to sleep with him for another year. And then one day he picked up and left. No goodbye, nothing. It broke me in two. You're the first man to tell me I'm beautiful. I'm used to being called sexy and cute. Trace may have been eighteen but he acted like he was twelve. Even though I know the two of you are different. It's hard to not compare."  
I wiped a few tears from her face. "You were put in an unhealthy relationship with an evil person. He used you and manipulated you." She nodded knowingly. I looked at her carefully.  
"Do you still love him?" She looked deeply into my eyes, "No. You have shown me in as little as a week what it's like to be a man, how to treat a woman. I could never love him again. Not after meeting you." I tried to keep my smile from becoming huge, but my happiness was something I couldn't contain.  
"You said you trusted me. I trust you." I gripped her cheeks in my palms so she would look at me. "You said you care about me, I care about you."  
She grinned softly but not in the way she usually does, "Shane, I've been told so many things in my life and they all sound exactly like that. And all of them turned out to be lies."  
"Let me prove it to you then." She shrugged as more tears escaped, "How?" I wiped a few more tears and leaned in close to her. I looked into her eyes calmly and held her gaze until the tears ceased and then I moved one of my hands to the nape of her neck and gently moved closer to her face.  
"Shane, are you going to kiss me?" I winked at her, "Why? Is that your way of saying you want me to?" She smiled that brilliant smile and brought her hands to my face, one moved to my hair and the other stayed on my cheek.

Her lips were soft and plump and the way they moved with mine gave me chills. Her breath was warm and it made my mouth water with urgency. I didn't realize how into it we were until she was practically in my lap.  
"I've never been kissed like that." She admitted with rosy cheeks.  
"I've never kissed anyone like that. I didn't know I could." She grabbed my shirt and pulled me back to her.  
Kissing Mitchie was an escape. A healthy one. Kissing her was pure ecstasy, I couldn't think about anything else except for her lips, her breath, her hands and her movements around me.  
For those lasting moments, I was able to forget about my mom and my worries back in LA. For those moments, it was only me and her in the entire universe. I craved for it to stay that way.


	8. Chapter 8

When we landed in Texas, the paparazzi were swarming. Mitchie put her hood over her head and so did Dallas. We were able to hide the two of them easily enough until we got to the car because the security didn't let the paparazzi get into the airport. Lance and I loaded ours and the girls' bags into the SUV and we drove off towards my parents house. Luckily they live in a gated community and we would be able to get in without as much paparazzi as usual, although I knew there would still be a lot of them because it's the peak of my career and I haven't been home in several months.

"Okay, we're going to my house and my Uncle is there to help you ladies get settled. Lance will stay there with you while I go visit my mother. Once I'm done visiting her, I'll come back and we can order pizza and some movies." I gave them the details for the day and they all agreed to them. Mitchie held on to my hand with a warm grip. I smiled over at her and winked.

Soon enough, we reached my old gated community. I told Lance the keys to press on the pad so we could go through the gates and sure enough, before the gates could close, four motorcycles pulled in behind us.

They took pictures of the van and turned down my road as we did. When we pulled to a stop, they did.

"There's no escaping it ladies. Hoods up, faces down. We'll get your bags. Let me just call my Uncle to make-" Before I could finish my sentence, Dallas bolted out the door and Mitchie followed suit.

I stepped out to watch Dallas encounter the paparazzi. They threw questions at her.

"No, I'm not his girlfriend and neither is she. Now, if you don't mind, Shane here has a very sick mother he'd like to get to. We're here to support him. If you have a problem with that, take it to your editor. Forget you guys. You're sick." Dallas told them off and before she could walk away, Mitchie started talking.

"We just ask for a bit of privacy. Especially around our communities. We just want to get to our homes in peace. Take pictures everywhere else but here." Her voice was angelic and kind, I was shocked to see the paparazzi step away kindly.

"Have a good day, Miss." One said with a soft nod. He looked ashamed; good.

Once the girls were settled, I drove my Uncle's motorcycle to the hospital. More paps were there. They questioned me and I ignored each and every one.

I reached the receptionist and asked her for the room number of Denise Grey.

I walked into a double room. My mother was moved from ICU to here.

"Hey pop." My dad was holding onto my moms hand, facing away from me. He looked at me over his shoulder.

"Hey son. Come here." I pulled a chair next to his and saw just how much he's aged in the past few months. His eyes had darker circles and the wrinkles in his forehead were more prominent. The veins in his neck, hands and arms were all protruding.

"Is she doing any better?" He nodded with a soft smile.

"She's doing pretty good. She's been waking up more. We aren't sure if any specific parts in her brain were hit when the stroke occurred because the tests are still being run through but the doctor says that she's improving quickly." I nodded, "I'm glad she's doing better. I really am." I leaned over and kissed her cheek. Her skin was colorful and she just looked as though she were sleeping.

"Who do I talk to so we can get her a private room?" My dad gave me a soft look, "That's expensive son. You don't need to-"

"You and mom have given me everything. This is the least I could do to repay you." My father smiled gracefully.

"I'm glad you're still a gentleman, son. That means we did it right."

I talked to a nurse about getting my mother moved to a private room and she took my credit card to do the transaction. I thanked her politely and went back to my mom's room.

"Are you okay to take a walk?" My dad nodded, kissing my mother on her forehead and whispering something to her. I saw her lips quiver in reply.

"We won't be gone long will we?" He asked carefully.

"No. They just need to get her moved. Plus I wanted to tell you something."

My father eyed me with a cautious grin. He knew that I never directly spoke out about something.

"Go on." He pressed as we walked down a long corridor.

I took in a long breath and began to tell him about Michelle.

"So this is the first girl you've actually spent a good amount of time with?Outside of the media's eye?"

"Yeah. It's been amazing. But I was worried to leave her, so I brought her and her older sister with me. Now, it was wrong of me not to ask but I couldn't leave her. My stomach was in knots on the way to the airport. I didn't know what would happen if I left."

"I think you fell in love at first sight." My father spoke softly with a grim smile.

I rolled my eyes.

"Son, I want to meet her. She sounds very mature and very kind. And I know you must be very fond of her. Have her come here?"

"But, are you sure?"

"I insist, Shane. Your mother may kill me later for her allowing to be seen without makeup, but I would like for Michelle to meet us both in case anything go wrong."

"Oh, and dad? She likes to be called Mitchie."

My dad gave me a look, "I like Michelle better." I smiled, agreeing with him wholeheartedly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lance and Dallas are really hitting it off." Mitchie told me over the phone. I could hear chatter in the background.

"Is that good?" Mitchie chuckled, "It is. Maybe Dal will break her bad habits for a boy."

"My dad wants to meet you. He insisted I have you come up here to meet him and my mother." The other line was silent for a moment.

"I should probably change."

"Michelle." She took a heavy breath.

"Yes?"

"You're beautiful. Just have my Uncle drop you off. Call me when you're outside and I'll bring you in. The paparazzi are swarming."

Mitchie didn't argue which was nice. She needs to realize that she is beautiful without trying. Not many women have natural beauty, especially her age.

The paparazzi swarmed my SUV when my Uncle and Mitchie pulled up. I thanked him and helped Mitchie out of the car. She was wearing sunglasses and had her hood up. I think Dallas gave her enough courage earlier to speak out. I think because she isn't here to enforce it anymore, Mitchie probably feels self conscious in front of all the cameras again.

I kept my arm around her as we walked in. Several nurses went outside to contain the paparazzi; some were trying to get in. One nurse stopped Mitchie and I.

"We're afraid we might need to call the police about the cameras. Is there any way you would file a complaint? We don't appreciate all of them out there."

I nodded simply, "Notify me when they're here."

Mitchie didn't take off her hoodie or sunglasses until we were in the elevator.

"Look at me." I turned her face towards mine. As I looked into her eyes, my heart beat instantly decreased.

"You're beautiful and what you did earlier, standing up to the paparazzi, that was amazing. That's something even I haven't been able to do."

"Dallas gave me the idea." She smiled, in denial.

"No, she may have planted the idea, but you were still the one to do it. Don't think that just because she isn't around you don't have the ability to be courageous and strong. Because you are. I see it more and more every minute." She leaned up and pulled me down to kiss her. I let my lips settle into hers for a brief moment.

"You taste like berries." She winked at me deviously, it gave me a chilling sensation.

Once we reached my mother's level, I directed Mitchie to my mom's new room. My dad was in the room along with several nurses and a doctor.

"Should I wait?" Mitchie asked carefully. My dad turned at the sound of Mitchie's voice. He noticed we were standing outside the room and motioned for us to come in. I took Mitchie's hand and led her in.

As we got to my dad, I realized my mom's bed was positioned at a 45 degree angle and she was awake. I instantly walked around my bed to her, tugging Mitchie along with me.

"Hello beautiful." She placed her hand on my cheek.

"You haven't shaved in days, have you?" She eyed me carefully.

"You know how I feel about that, Shane." She rubbed my stubble.

"Nice to see you to mom." I kissed her cheek gently.

"Who is this beautiful young woman?" I looked over to Mitchie and saw her cheeks instantly became rosy.

"This is Michelle Torres. She's a good friend of mine."

Mitchie let go of my hand to give my mother a soft hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm glad we caught you awake. How are you feeling?" Mitchie questioned comfortably, my mother giggled in response.

"I'm feeling good. I'm ready to go home. Thanks for asking. So how did you come across meeting my son?" I pulled a chair up for Mitchie and I next to my mother's bed. My dad settled into a chair across from us, holding on to my mom's hand.

"Well my little sister got tickets to Shane's concert for her birthday. She also got meet and greets and I told her I would go with her. The day of the concert she got the stomach flu but insisted I still go. I told her I would meet him but not go to the concert because I couldn't deal with the teenie-bopper girls breaking my ear drums. So I stood in line for what seemed like forever in ninety degree weather. All the other girls were freaking out and I was thinking how stupid it was because I didn't even want to be there. Finally the line condensed and I got close enough that I could see everything. There was a camera man, several body guards, a curtain with his name plastered on it, and Shane. Then I felt even more stupid because I knew my sister would freak. Well they had us put our phones away which annoyed me because I was playing a game, but any way, I watched as all the other girls freaked at the sight of him."

"Let me tell the rest." I patted her leg softly, my mother eyed me carefully.

"So I was watching the line come to an end and there is Mitchie just leaning against the wall. She looked bored and I didn't know if I should've been offended or not. So she walked up to me and asked how I was and I asked her how she was. She told me that the weather was crappy and her sister was sick. And I asked her if she would like an autograph or a picture and she shook her head no. I was so confused and then to make it even more confusing, she asked me for the sharpie. I gave it to her and she wrote her name in my palm. And the took my sharpie. But she left such an impression on me that I had to find her. Especially because I didn't wash my hand before the concert and all the fans saw her name plastered on it."

My dad looked at my mother and they both giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked as they exchanged a "we knew it" expression.

"That is definitely a story there, son." My dad said once he stopped laughing. My mother continued to laugh which got Mitchie laughing, and then me.

"Watch your step, ma." I told her as we helped her inside.

"I had a small stroke, I still know there's a step, Shane. I'm not that old." Mitchie stiffled a laugh behind us.

"Hush, Mitchie." I told her in a joking manner. She poked me as we walked inside.

I took some time before dinner to sit in my old room with Mitchie. She rested herself on my chest, "Shane, I just want you to know that these past two weeks have been beautiful. And if all of this stopped when I got back home, I wouldn't care because that's how good it's been. One day with you is worth going one year without you. And I know that you love touring." She gave me a soft look, kissing my hand softly.

"I don't want to be the reason why you don't tour. If you wanted to tour this very moment, I wouldn't stop you. I want you to be happy and I don't want you giving up you postponing anything for me."

"I'm going to kill Lance." I said through gritted teeth. She calmed me, running her fingers across my arm. "Mitchie, I don't want to lose you. And if performing one more concert meant that I'd lose you, I'd stop it all right now. You're more worth it. I have enough money to quit now, and if you asked, I would."

"I'm not asking Shane. And I would never ask you to do such a thing. I want you to tour. And I don't want you waiting until I get a break from school. Maybe you didn't hear me. A day with you is worth a year without. Because this is the best feeling I've had ever and I will cherish it deeply."

"Come here." I beckoned her closer and kissed her. I held her in my arms, trying to fathom how a guy like me got an amazing woman like her. I didn't bother to question myself because I knew I didn't have the answer.


	10. Chapter 10

On our way back to California, Mitchie and I stayed up front to talk and get some alone time. Dallas had shooed us away when we had tried to sit back with her and Lance, I only realized why when we saw the two of them getting cozy. I didn't object though and neither did Mitchie which I was thankful for.

"I think I'm going to go on tour." I told Mitchie when the plane took off. She glanced up at me, setting her book down. She gave me a proud look. Her eyes had a soft and welcoming gaze which is how I knew she approved.

"I was hoping you would. I love watching how much it excites you." I kissed her gently on her forehead.

"I don't want to leave you behind so suddenly. I'll stay as long as I can and I'll call you before and after every show." Mitchie shook her head, looking at me with soft eyes, "You don't need to go through all of that trouble for me. Call me when you can. I understand you have a schedule." I could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't know how much I was falling for her. She meant a great deal to me and I want to prove that to her in any way I can now, and when I leave.

"Michelle, you doubt my feelings for you. I can see it in your eyes. You shouldn't. I want to talk to you as much as possible because I'm going to miss you like crazy. I want to spend as much time as I can with you before I have to go. I'm hoping you'll cherish it as much as I will." Her expression changed and I could see that she understood. She smiled at me with both her lips and her eyes and I couldn't help but kiss her.

The girls' parents were waiting patiently with little Maddie at the gates of the airport, sadly, so were the paparazzi. I stopped the girls after security, "You ladies follow Lance. He'll take you to the car. I'll get your family to meet us out there." Dallas and Mitchie followed Lance quickly before the paparazzi spotted them. I motioned to the police to let their family through and I greeted them warmly.

"I know a few better ways around this place. Follow me?" I said after greeting them with a hello and smiles.

"I appreciate you letting the girls come with us. It definitely kept me more at ease. I hope the media wasn't a problem while we were gone." I admitted sheepishly. I would hate for Mitchie's family to deal with them, especially when we were in a separate state.

"No, we had it pretty calm which was nice. And I'm glad the girls got to go on a little vacation of sorts. Dallas seemed more chipper on the phone than I've heard her in months." Dianne admitted with a happy smile.

I led them out to where our car was and out of the car came the girls. I let them all exchange greetings and hugs before I interrupted. "Mitchie, I'm going to get fitted for the award show in about an hour, would you like to come so you can get fitted too?"

"Award show?" Ed questioned, looking from Mitchie back to me expectantly.

"Dad, it's okay. I'm just Shane's date for the evening. It's the big music awards they have every year. You know, the one with Beyonce and Madonna?" Mitchie told him with an easing tone.

"Just a date? No after parties?" Ed questioned again firmly. Dianne tried to ease him but it wasn't working.

"Shane is just performing for some fans at the park afterwards and that's all." Mitchie kept her eased tone.

"Son, please don't disrespect my wishes. I don't want you taking my daughter to any parties, understood?" He was firm but not rude and I nodded in reply, "Sir, I promise I won't disobey you. I'll have Mitchie over after my show." He gave me a warm smile and kissed Mitchie's cheek.

"Lance, would you be so kind to help me out with Mitchie's bags? I'm sure Shane can pick you up on his way back from the fitting, right?" Dallas asked Lance sweetly. Dianne and Ed gave each other knowing glances and took Maddie in another direction.

"We'll be in the car!" Maddie shouted back to Dallas and Lance. Dallas grabbed some bags and Lance grabbed Mitchie's.

"You two love bugs have fun now." I shouted out as they walked away. Ed, Dianne and Lance all chuckled. Dallas turned around and rolled her eyes at me in response but I could see the gleam in her eyes as she looked over at Lance. The gleam I've seen often in her sister's eyes.

My celebrity status seemed less and less important the more time I spent with Michelle and her family. They welcomed me like they would anyone else and I couldn't help but be grateful for how they treated me. It reminded me of the normality of life, the peace and serenity. I cherished every moment spent with them before I jumped back into my reality.

I didn't get much time with Mitchie all the rest of the week due to her being back at school and playing catch up on a few days of school work. Once the weekend rolled around, she was back on track and I got to spend some time with her and her family. We all went out to the zoo on Friday for Maddie's birthday and Mitchie and I made a cake for Maddie and her friends. A few of Maddie's friends recognized me but I continually brought the attention back to Maddie every time. Maddie thanked me later on in the evening.

Mitchie and I put the trick candles on her cake and after blowing on them for five consecutive minutes, she finally realized what they were.

Mitchie came up with a kid-friendly game of truth of dare by writing on colored note cards different truths and dares. Maddie got dared to run up and down the street wearing a tutu and yelling "I'm a pretty ballerina with a tutu on". Luckily, no one called the cops. Maddie got Mitchie and I to play a few times and Mitchie got dared to stand on her head for ten minutes. She did it like a champ even though she had a horrible headache afterwards. And me; the only guy there, got dared to jump off their roof (one dare that wasn't on the cards but Maddie allowed Mitchie to make). I landed safely as can be in their tree with no broken bones, just lots of scratches and bruises. Thank goodness too; Lance would've killed me if I would've broken any bones. But how could I say no to a bunch of girls chanting my name? I mean, I loved it.

On Saturday Mitchie and I went out for lunch out of town and then went horseback riding. Mitchie told me how much she loved horses and riding and I had longed to go riding since I left my parents farm. It was amazing to see how Mitchie acted around the horses; she was so calm and spoke so gently, it was hard to not be amazed. What was even better was the paparazzi didn't find us until we were done riding and were tacking up the horse's bridles and saddles.

On Sunday I attended church with Mitchie and her family for the first time. It was a nice experience and we all went out for lunch afterwards. I could tell that their faith was something that knitted them together and kept them so grounded. Dallas even went too which surprised her family, although I knew it was because Lance was strong in his faith and religion. I thought it was cute though and Dallas even paid attention the whole time. I only knew that because Mitchie said she used to always be on her phone.

After lunch, I met with James and Lance at my house. Despite Lance's disagreement, I brought Mitchie along with me.

"James, this is Mitchie, my friend. Mitchie, this is James, the CEO of Freedom Records." Mitchie and he shook hands awkwardly. I gave her a soft smile so she would know to not mind him.

"I was hoping that the tour could start in two months. Mid November. It would go until next August." James said swiftly, handing me a packet of papers with all the information. I saw that it was a world tour. I've already done two world tours.

"James, I don't need three world tours in two years. That's pushing it, even for me. I'm not a Bieber. We see how it's affected him. Why don't we break it up? Do a national tour? Maybe a few stops in Canada and Mexico. Then take off for six months to make music and then go to Europe. Take off for three months then go to Asia. The tour would finish up by next December too. There just wouldn't be as many shows. I don't need a show in every province and every little country. We'll hit the big countries elsewhere. I'd rather spend my time here going to every state than just ship off overseas." James gave me an off glance.

"Shane, you need more promo over in other continents. Without you touring excessively over there, you'll only be known here and South America. That's not good enough." James said greedily.

"Says who? You?! Once again, I think you forgot who you're talking to. I'm the one touring here and the least you could do is consider my advice. I don't need to be run down to where I can't perform at my best. I want to put on the best show as I can and I want it to be different in each country. If you don't give me the time to do that, I'm only going to sign off on the North American tour. Now, you can let me do things how I know how to, or you can just call it quits. I'm done with your crap James. As long as my name is on those tickets, and not yours, I think I should be able to make some damn decisions around here." My anger shot through the roof but I didn't care. I was sick and tired of being treated like a pawn with James. I'm not a boy, I'm a man and I should be able to make decisions based on what I can do and how I can do it.

"I'm literally, minutes away from dropping you off of my label, Shane. You're actions are intolerable." James spoke firmly. My heart jolted. He would really risk losing me?

"I'm not losing any money if you do, so go ahead. We'll see how far you get in your label without me. That boy band isn't doing you any good, are they? No. I am." James gave me a cold hard look and looked over at Lance. Lance shook his head, "That man is a good man. Why is it so imperative that he does so many shows?"

James looked down at the table in defeat, "I'm going bankrupt. And if I lose any more money, I'll lose the record label. If I lose the record label, someone else can take over. That means losing you, Shane. You're the best damn thing I've got." It explains why he's been acting like this so recently. He used to be so cool about letting me decide things, I thought it was maybe because he was jealous or wanted the money for himself. I know that he has a family and is providing for them the best he can and it's upsetting that he can't do that if he loses his label.

I know that a part of his problem is he doesn't claim more than 40% on the sales of his artists so that they can benefit but because he hasn't had much luck with sales, other than me, he's actually not making that much profit. I think it's a great thing that he doesn't hog all the money but I think it would be fair if he would claim 70% of the sales from ads and store sales and only 40% from song sales. That way he would still make his profit and the artist wouldn't mind him claiming the ads and other sales because it's not really their work; we just make money because it's got our name on it or we took a few pictures.

I tried to process what James had told me. How could I help him? I couldn't exactly write him a check. The media would have a field day with that one. I can't just leave him hanging though. I certainly can't exert myself with the world tour- the media would have a field day with that too. They'd probably think I was the one going broke. Finally, it clicked.

"Let me buy the label from you. You can get the money to get back on your feet and support your family. You're gonna have to down size a bit but you'll be able to manage. I'll give you fifty million and I'll give you a manager pay if you go on this tour with me. Lance can't do all the press by himself. If you don't want to be my manager after the tour, so be it. That way you'll have a steady income to send to your family. I can swing to pay for what you need while we're on the road." James' eyes watered and he walked over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you so much Shane." I hugged him back, "No problem man. But just for future record" He looked me in the eye and nodded at me to continue, "I would claim more on your artists' ads and sales. You'll make a hell of a profit from those alone. Sometimes more than you'd get if you were claiming the same percentage on music." Lance nodded, "Okay Shane. Thanks bud. And I'll let you and Lance handle everything for your tour okay? I'll go ahead and get my lawyer to file up some papers for the exchange of the label." James walked away quickly, probably because he was about to explode with joy.

"I'm going to make a few phone calls okay? Don't worry about the tour just yet. You'll have a lot on your plate if you're going to be taking over the label." I agreed with Lance as he walked away to make his phone calls. Mitchie was looking at me with a bright smile, "What?" I asked her sweetly. She kissed me very slowly and passionately, her hands wrapped around my neck, my hands wrapped in her hair, her breathing felt even better than the rush of the wind.

"You're an amazing man Shane." She told me after a few more soft kisses. I winked at her, "You know this means I won't have to go on tour until after you graduate, right?" I saw her entire face brighten. "Really? You won't have to tour for that long?" She smiled widely and sat in my lap to give me a huge hug. I chuckled, "Well I might have to do some shows but I won't be gone longer than four or five days at a time. That's only if I'm going out east which probably won't be until New Years anyway. And I'll try and save those long trips for winter and spring break. But like I said, I probably won't have too many of those. Most will just be a day or two."

"Shane, I care about you so much and I know that I said a day with you is enough to go a year without, but I'm glad that I'll get more time with you because I know that the time we'll spend apart is going to be rough. I know that if I had to be away from you for a year, I could do it, but right now, this is the best thing for us." She kissed my cheek and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Us?" I questioned, looking down at her. "Are we officially a couple now?" She shook her head, "Oh no. You have to work if you want me to make any type of commitment." She laughed with apprehensiveness and eagerness.

"Damn. And I thought it'd be easy." I joked. She kissed me a few times before I could say anything more. I didn't fight it though, her kisses were so soft and sweet today, she tasted like strawberries.

"Fighting for you is worth it because you're beautiful and smart and you're an all-around an amazing person. You have the sweetest personality and a priceless smile. Fighting for you is worth it because the feelings I'm just starting to have feel like the type of emotions that will last. And I hope to keep you around for a while."

I could see the tears start to form in her eyes and it made my heart warm, knowing that those tears were full of joy and purity. It made me fall that much more for her. I knew that something about her, even from the beginning was different. But I never really contemplated that it would be lasting. The more thoughts about her though, the more I knew that long term would be more beneficial than short term. I don't know if I would even be able to handle short term, not with how attached I was beginning to feel. If I lose her any time soon, I think I might just experience the world's worst heartbreak.


	11. Chapter 11

Thankfully because of the buzz of me becoming the new CEO of Freedom Records, none of the press had time to figure out that Mitchie would be my date for the award show, frankly, all news about Mitchie and I actually settled down for a few days. I soaked it in as much as possible and so did she.

"People have finally stopped asking me about you at school. It was starting to get on my nerves. I had to even transfer out of some classes." Mitchie admitted as we walked hand in hand in her neighborhood park.

"I'm sorry." I told her truthfully, "I wish that it wouldn't have to be like this. It's not fair." Mitchie shook her head, "Shane, it's not a bad thing. It's made me stronger in a lot of ways. I've learned a whole new definition of patience and privacy. It's a good thing, trust me. I just thought I would share that things have settled." She squeezed my hand to reassure me.

"Tomorrow morning I'll pick you up so you can go with me to run through the award show. Sadly, that will take almost all day. And then we'll go to your school to get your makeup work." I told her as we turned down a narrow pathway.

"I already got my school work and completed it. So we don't need to worry about that. We can just relax after the run through. Couldn't we go back to your house?" Mitchie asked me with a soft smile, "I wanna just relax and watch some movies. We haven't done that since Homecoming." She pleaded.

"Mitchie, Lance is out of town filing some paperwork for me. I can't disobey your father's wishes, you know that." I told her softly. She frowned in return. "Please?" She begged, her bottom lip quivering playfully. I looked into her deep brown eyes. I couldn't say no to her.

"Okay. Fine." She gave me a warm hug and kissed my cheek. "Thank you." I shrugged, "I can't say no to you. Just don't take advantage of that." She eyed me cooly, "Well, know that I know, I might just take advantage of that. You know, I have been needing a new pair of shoes." She winked at me playfully.

"Hey now, no need to be a gold digger." I opened her car door for her, and she climbed in, laughing in response. I went in on the driver's side. "So I was thinking a quick stop for some froyo? And then we can have to go get wardrobe fitted downtown. They'll be paparazzi swarming. Just wanted to let you know because you haven't experienced downtown LA with me yet." Mitchie nodded her head and gave me a soft smile. Her eyes were focused on something in the distance. "I'm ready for anything, Shane. Just as long as you are here beside me." I kissed the top of her hand warmly.

"I wanted something simple, just the usual tux and a tie. I want my tie to match whatever Mitchie's dress is though." I told my stylist. She winked at me playfully. "Are you going for the usual Calvin Klein?" Her and her team measured my body size. "No, I was thinking of Ralph Lauren this time. Little bit more edge to it, I suppose." She nodded as her team finished up, she wrote down a few things.

"Marcus, be a doll and go get find these measurements in the back okay? Make sure they're new. We want the best for Mr. Gray." Kenzie then turned to Mitchie, "Now, hello darling. My name is Kenzie, and I'm Shane's stylist. Do you already know what designer you'd like to wear tomorrow?" Mitchie eyed me bewildered; her rosy cheeks becoming more prominent in embarrassment.

"She has yet to wear designer. This will be her first time. Just tell her what type of dress you may have in mind? Or maybe a celebrity who's style we can go off of." I reassured her as she stepped on the stand to get measured.

"I'll just be taking a few measurements so we can get your dress to fit you perfectly." Mitchie gulped and took in a sharp breath.

"Mitchie, look at me." Her eyes turned away from herself in the mirror to me and her tension faded quickly. I mouthed 'It's okay' and she smiled in return. Just as Mitchie was finally composed, Kenzie's team returned with my tux.

"I have to go get fitted alright? You okay in here?" Mitchie nodded with a soft smile. Kenzie began to ask her a few questions to lighten the tension as I left.

About an hour after being fitted and adjustments being made, I paid for my tux and made my way back to the room Mitchie was in. Kenzie was standing outside the room to greet me. "She's just finishing up. Here's the tie to match her dress." The tie was a coral blue with silver streaks throughout it. It definitely had the edge I wanted.

"She went with Jovani. She really liked the lace so we mixed it up a little and were able to line the seams of her dress with blue rhinestones and diamonds, the lace is white but slowly fades to the light blue to match her train of the dress. I think you'll like it."

I couldn't wait to see her in it. Kenzie disappeared into the dressing room to help Mitchie. I took a seat on one of the couches and pulled out my phone and tweeted. 'Looking forward to seeing my fellow musicians at the AMA's tomorrow. Just got fitted for my tux. Guess what designer I went with? ;)' I scrolled through some of my mentions. Some people were tagging me and Mitchie in tweets. Some of the tweets were of us walking the streets of my neighborhood the other day; frankly enough I hadn't seen any paparazzi so was surprised when a shot of Mitchie writing with the sharpie on my hand popped up on a fans tweet. I sighed. That was something really personal between us and now it isn't. All well. I scrolled down some more; a few tweets were people saying some really mean things about Mitchie. One read " shanegray mitchietor92 Mitchie is a sleaze and needs to back tf off of Shane. #whore #golddigger #myman". Another read "Idk wat shanegray sees in mitchietor92 she's not even that pretty."

I went to both of the twitter pages. Their headers claimed that they were die hard Shane Gray fans. I may regret it later, but I replied to those two tweets; after putting their usernames I wrote: 'Excuse yourself if you think you're a true fan because that's not what real fans would say. #morelovelesshate' I tweeted it just as the door opened to the room. "You can come in now Shane." Kenzie's voice brought me back to reality and what really mattered: Mitchie. I walked in the room where Mitchie was standing on the platform in her dress. It was strapless and it showed off her curves beautifully, the top brought her breasts up more than usual but it accentuated her long waist and curvy hips. The slit in the dress was at her upper thigh and her legs looked stunning in the dress. The front of the dress cut off at her knees while the train flowed easily behind her.

"I've never seen someone so beautiful before." Mitchie blushed at my compliment, her beautiful smile stunned me. I bit my lip in urgency. Watching her in that dress was going to drive me crazy. She looked older, sexier, and she looked like the best damn thing I'd ever seen. I walked towards her and let her step down towards me. I admired her blue bejeweled shoes. "You're stunning, baby." She kissed me softly, "I can tell by the way you're looking at me. You've never looked at me like that before." Little did she know it was only a look I gave when my urges got the best of me, however I just shrugged it off and tried to get my mind off what she was doing to my body and the growing member in between my legs.

"Excuse me if you will. I just remembered I have to call Lance. Feel free to pick out any jewelry you would like to go with that." I gave Kenzie a soft look, refusing to let myself look at Mitchie anymore. Kenzie chuckled in response, knowing me very well. I escaped to the bathroom and washed my face with some cool water. I decided that I might as well do what I said I was going to. I dialed Lance's number.

"Hey Shane. What's up bud?" "Nothing. Just finished suiting up for the show tomorrow. Mitchie's getting her outfit together now. I had to excuse myself, if you know what I mean. Said I needed to call you." Lance chuckled on the other line; I could imagine him rolling his eyes. "She look that good, eh?" I sighed, "Yeah. Real good." I had to change the subject before my hormones became a problem. "How's the paperwork going?" I heard him chuckle on the other line sarcastically. "It's crazy. James failed to mention a few crucial details. Like the exact amount of his bankruptcy. So buying his company is a bit more expensive than I would have liked, but no worries, the extra is on me. You won't have to pay me for a few months to cover it. I'm working on getting all of the taxes for the company and all of the labels into your name now. There's some paperwork I'll need your pretty little signature for so I'll be bringing some of it home for you to do." Lance sounded a bit stressed as he explained the situation. "Lance, feel free to take as much time as you'd like to get all that done. There's no rush. I can handle doing a few minor details to get the tour into play. Just send me any suggestions if you feel the need. I don't need my main man stressing too much. Don't worry about the extra money. You're working hard and still deserve to be paid. Just keep doing what you're doing okay? I gotta go. Let me know when you're coming back into town. We'll have to go out."

"Sometimes I think you're a little wiser than me, kid. Thanks Shane. Don't exert yourself too much at the show tomorrow. You have some interviews this weekend. I'll send over your schedule. Good luck Shane. And treat your girl right." I thanked him and agreed to obey his wishes.

"Shane, why is my online twitter feed blowing up with all these tweets you supposedly wrote?" Mitchie walked out of the dressing room in the outfit she came in. "My bestfriends even texted me about it." Mitchie looked confused and a bit hurt.

"Some of my fans were saying some stuff that they shouldn't have. I just told them it wasn't right." I grabbed her dress and bags that contained her jewelry and shoes. Mitchie gave me a cold look, "It's only causing drama Shane. You didn't need to say those things." I brought her close to me, "I was defending you, Mitch. Come on, what kind of guy would I be if I ignored those things said about you?" She eyed me softer, "I guess you have a point. Thank you. But please, don't do that anymore. It stresses me out." I agreed as we walked out to my car. As per usual, the paparazzi swarmed. Yeah, tweeting about the fitting was probably a bad idea. I really should stop getting ahead of myself.

Mitchie hid her face the best she could, I opened her door and upon closing it I could see the look in her eyes. It was a frightening look. And it was all because of me. I know she wasn't used to this many paparazzi around; they swarmed the car and were literally stepping on our heels and feet as we got in. As I shut my door, I turned to her, "I'm sorry, Mitchie. I'm really sorry. I didn't think." She breathed in deeply and breathed out. "I'm not mad Shane. Please just think next time. It's different when I'm not with you for a fitting, but it was nerve racking enough to go in there and do that, let alone come out here to twenty cameras flashing in my face." I leaned towards her to give her a kiss and she pulled away. I knew it was because of the cameras. "Michelle" Her expression eased instantly as she looked into my eyes. "Forget the cameras. It's just you and me right now. Please don't deny me a kiss. It really hurts my ego." I gave her a playful wink. She put her hand on my chin and gave me a soft kiss, "Let's get out of here." I pecked her lips once more and then moved back into my seat, starting the car. I had to honk to get some of the paparazzi to move.

"Mom and Dad want you to have dinner with us tonight, you free?" Mitchie asked me as I pulled into her driveway. I nodded warmly and smiled. "I love dinner with your family." The look in her eyes was warm and soothing. I stepped out of my car and walked over to open the door for her, "You don't have to get my door every time Shane." I kissed her head, "I know I don't. I want to." She grabbed my hand as we walked to her front door. "How's your mom doing? She recovering okay?" I smiled, I absolutely loved that she cared about my family as much as I did. "Yeah I talked to her this morning. She is recovering really well. She isn't letting anything slow her down. She wants us to send her pictures tomorrow. She really adores you." Mitchie listened to my every word, stopping before we walked inside. She pulled out the sharpie and opened up my hand and scrawled something on my palm.

'Family is the truest love of all'. "Why'd you write that?" I looked at her curiously. "Because" She said in a soft tone, almost innocent, "I want you to know that you're family means a lot to me. And I love them as if they were my own." I kissed her forehead, "And same to you. You're family has been so kind to me and I would do anything for them if they needed it."

"Dallas heads back to college next week." Eddie said proudly. Dallas shrugged it off, "Lance introduced me to accounting and business. I really like it so I'm going to try a few classes at UCLA. I'm gonna live on campus for a few months and see how it goes." Lance and Dallas were hitting it off more than I thought. But I appreciated that Lance shared his love life on his own terms, not everyone else's. I respect him for it. I learned a lot from him.

"Dallas going back to school has reminded us that you'll need to start applying for some colleges, Mitchie. Do you have any majors in mind?" Dianne questioned Mitchie as she gave each of us a sloppy-joe and some green beans. Mitchie bit her lip and kept quiet, "Well, I don't know if I want to go to college." Eddie gave Mitchie a hard look, "Why not?" I could tell he was trying to keep his composure. "I'm more interested in my writing and traveling right now. I think that I could take out my work money and travel for the summer. Maybe I'll be able to find a publishing company somewhere out East. I might find something in LA." Mitchie had mentioned being a strong writer. She refused to show me any of her writing though. She said if it wasn't perfect, no one could see it.

"Is it cause you wanna go on tour with Shane, Mitch?" Maddie interjected. Mitchie shook her head. "I mean, it's definitely a possibility, but that's not the only rea—"

"Mitchie, all of your work money will barely last you the summer. Are you just going to settle somewhere that you're unfamiliar with? That's not exactly the best scenario sweetie." Dianne tried to be sympathetic while also forming her own opinion.

"I'm just not interested in college. I believe that I could accomplish more with my writing if I traveled. All I'm asking is you to support me. I can provide for myself." Eddie shook his head, "You mean support yourself through Shane?" I sat awkwardly and quietly. Were the meaning to make this about me?

"Stop it!" Mitchie raised her voice. Ed became enraged. "Do not raise your voice to me Michelle. You know better." Mitchie got up from the table and in a calm voice said, "None of this has to do with Shane. It has to do with what I want to do for the rest of my life. I'm sorry that it isn't what you want me to do but I will accomplish becoming a writer one way or another. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to Shane's for a bit to calm down." I could see Dallas shaking her head knowingly. Mitchie gave her a look but I could see that her mother caught it.

"Something you girls want to share?" Dianne eyed Dallas and Mitchie. "No mom. I just think that Mitchie has a good mind set. At least she knows what she wants to do. I feel like we should support her, not tear her down. It's not like she plans to work in a restaurant the rest of her life." Ed spoke up, "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did, Michelle. And Shane, I hope you don't take any of this personal. Please forgive me?" I shook his hand, "No problem sir. I understand how important Mitchie's future is to you all. And just so you know, if she does need any help, it isn't a bother for me to help out. I trust Mitchie and I know that she wouldn't ever ask for help unless she really needed it. And even then she wouldn't ask. But I also wanted to extend the offer to all of you, if any of you need help with anything, please let me know. You all mean a lot to me. It's not just about Mitchie, I respect and care for each and every one of you as well." Dianne was tearing up, Maddie was confused, Dallas was smiling and Ed was stunned.

"So does that mean I get a new IPad?!" Maddie exclaimed with a big smile. "I tell you what, if you get all A's this year I'll get you an IPad, if that's okay with your mom and dad. But it has to be for the entire year." Maddie was ecstatic. "Thank you Shane. You two have a good time. Stay out as long as you'd like tonight, Mitchie. We love you." Ed told us warmly. Dianne hugged us and Dallas hugged us next. Maddie continued to eat her french fries.

"I appreciate what you did back there." I shrugged, "It's really not a problem, beautiful. I meant what I said earlier. You're family means just as much as you do to me." Mitchie kissed me warmly, her lips eager and tempting. Her hands pulled through my hair, I pulled away swiftly, "Not here." She nodded, "Okay, we'll continue this at your house?" She said with a playful wink. "You better watch what you say." I said putting my arm around her, "Oh yeah? Why's that?" She questioned. I leaned in towards her ear, "Because, once you ask for it, I bring it." She smirked, "What exactly is 'it'?" I backed away, and outstretched my arms like wings, "It? It is me. Irresistible good 'ol me." She shot me a playful glare.

As much as I hate to admit it, I began to feel as though I was falling in love with her. But could I tell her that I loved her? I mean, did she even feel the same about me? I doubt it. It's only been a month and a half. There's no way that she could feel this way about me. She's barely eighteen; my emotions are more in depth and developed than hers at this point anyway, right? Ugh. I pushed the thought from my mind. I just need to focus on spending some quality time with her, hopefully getting to know some things about her that I don't know already. Although, that's probably rare considering we talk every night on the phone. That's our designated time to talk about ourselves, so we can know each other better because it's hard to do during our hangout times because we're so engulfed in one another's presence.

I've learned so much about this beautiful young lady- woman. Yeah, she's definitely becoming a woman. Yet something in me was wary. Did I know everything? These emotions feel almost too good to be true. Mitchie seems almost too good to be true. Hell, who knows? She just might think the same as me. I need to just man up and ask her.


	12. Chapter 12

Per Mitchie's request, I had Kenzie and my makeup team meet us at my house to get ready for the award show. Mitchie wasn't comfortable with the recent run in with the paparazzi downtown. When Kenzie and my team arrived, they were all so chipper and happy to be helping Mitchie get ready, I understood though because I was quite repetitive with my outfits and they never had to put much makeup on me unless I was doing an interview for the TV or something. My makeup would come later before I announce winners tonight and of course for my show in the park, mainly because I know there will be news broadcasters there recording it.

Kenzie, Mitchie and a few of the makeup artists went into my guest room to help Mitchie get ready. A few people helped me get into my tux and made a few seam adjustments.

"Looking good Shane." Brandon, one of Kenzie's usual workers told me with a nod. I thanked him as I put my tie on and rolled up the cuffs of my tux.

Kenzie knocked on my door half an hour after I was done getting ready, "Mitchie is ready now." She said with a wink, motioning for me to walk out to see her. I moved into the large entryway of my living room where Mitchie was standing just at the far end of the room, her hair pinned up in tight curls, blue rhinestones and pins gleaming in her hair. Her ears were accentuated with pears and as she walked towards me, I'd admired her dazzling shoes once more. I didn't admire her body until she was standing in front of me. I took both of her hands in mine and kissed them. I heard a camera go off and turned to see Kenzie taking photos with her IPhone, smiling proudly at her work.

"Ignore me, keep doing what you're doing." Kenzie told us, as chipper as ever. Mitchie's smile was even more beautiful than usual when her lips were printed with a soft lipstick. I took that moment to admire her body; I stepped back and used the hand that still held hers to twirl her around so I could get a perfect view. The dress hugged her in all the right places and I desperately wanted to just keep her in my house because I knew that everyone would be looking at her tonight, admiring her, in awe of her; she had no idea.

After twirling her, I brought her close to kiss her, where yet again, Kenzie snapped a few photos. "You're breathtaking." I told her with a wink. She admired me next. I loved the way her eyes gazed over my body, it made my chest heave.

"You look as dashing as ever. Shall we head out now?" I agreed, holding her hand in mine, "Now Kenzie, no posting that online." I told her with a smirk as we passed her to head to the doors. She gave me a soft look, "Did you already post them?" She shrugged, "I'm sorry. I figured you didn't care." I began to speak but Mitchie stepped forward.

"You did an amazing job and you deserve to show us off. It's okay, Kenzie. Thanks again for helping me out." Kenzie hugged Mitchie tightly and whispered something in her ear. Mitchie smiled and nodded. I loved the way her hair bobbed as she shook her head, it was adorable.

Once we got into the limo, I made sure that Mitchie knew some of the questions she would be asked in case we got separated. "Kenzie told you about the designer questions right?" Mitchie nodded her head. "Yeah, she basically gave me the whole run down and possible questions. I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I kissed her hand warmly and soothingly.

"James is going to be there to guide us through the pictures and everything since Lance is working pretty hard with all the paperwork out of town." Mitchie nodded, watching me in awe.

I knew that we had about half an hour until we arrived to the award show and I knew that we could spare a few minutes before picture if need be. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I needed to ask Mitchie if there was anything she was hiding from me. I just had that horrible feeling knotting at my heart. "Mitchie, I was wondering." She looked at me with a soft gaze, I struggled trying to stay focused and not attack her with kisses. God, she was so damn beautiful. I kissed her hand gently, giving me time to recover my train of thought, "I know that we've talked about a lot of things and I was admiring how amazing these past few weeks have been with you and I can't help but think it's too good to be true. What I'm wondering is, have you told me everything about you? You haven't murdered anyone have you?" I gave her a soft wink to try to lighten the mood a little. She became uneasy in her seat. Her eyes looked downward, she turned her head slightly away from me and she began tapping her feet on the floor of the car.

"I've made my mistakes, Shane. Some I'm not too proud of." Mitchie eyed me carefully, and I could see it in her eyes that she was scared to share her secret with me.

"No matter what you've done Michelle, I will always love you." She drew in a quick breath, "You love me?" Shit. Did I just say that? Well this is not in any way romantic. I wanted to tell Mitchie in a better way than this. Ugh.

I shrugged and grabbed her hands and cupped them in mine, I pivoted myself towards her, "I didn't want to say it like this. But I guess fate just has a way for things to happen." I kissed her lips softly, admiring the taste of her lip gloss as I pulled away, "Yes, Michelle, I love you. You're a beautiful woman and you're by far the first person in my life I've loved like this, the first person I've been afraid of losing. When I think of losing you, my chest seems to get this gaping hole in it. And I know that no matter what you have done or what you'll do, I love you. Your past especially won't change my love for you." I could tell she was trying to not cry and I saw a faint smile on her lips.

"We're almost there, Mr. Gray." My driver told me.

"Five more minutes, please. Feel free to drive around the block once more." He put the car in drive and made a turn around the road.

"I told you about Trace. But I didn't tell you everything." Mitchie and I hadn't talked about him since the plane ride, I knew that was a part of her past and I was only determined to help her move on from it, and bringing it up, I knew, would only make the memories come flooding back.

"You can tell me anything, beautiful." Mitchie bit her lip as I spoke those words, she grabbed my hands and kissed each of them, "I became pregnant with Trace's kid when I was sixteen." I tried so hard to not make any expression or movements that would worry her, but I was so damn stunned. I took a deep breath in, and god only knows how I kept my cool.

"And?" I said shakily. She bit her lip again, "I had an abortion six weeks in. I took this pill because I couldn't go in to surgically get it done. It was the worst experience ever. I killed my baby and then had to feel my body rid of him or her. That night Trace picked up and left out of town." I pulled Mitchie into my arms; I regret having that wary feeling, I feel like if I would've kept my mouth shut she wouldn't have to be reliving this pain. Although, I feel like this is going to bring us closer; how could it not?

"It was a mistake. But I still love you no matter what." I told her, kissing her cheeks and wiping away a tear. "Shane" I stopped her, pressing a finger to her lips, "I don't want you telling me you love me yet." She put her head down in defeat. "I know you don't love me. That's okay. Tell me when you're good and ready. And I won't mention a word until you do, okay?" She kissed my lips, pulling me closer to her. I let my tongue slip easily into her mouth and was thrilled when Mitchie's composure unstiffened.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her as we came to a stop once again. She put on her usual smile and I became instantly worried. If she could fake her smile that well, had she ever faked it for me before? The more I watched her fake smile and her facial features, I could see that her eyes weren't her usual gaze and I realized I'd never seen her eyes look that way. I smiled to myself knowing that she'd never faked a smile with me.

"I need to do this, for you." She said softly, holding my hand tightly. I opened the door and exited promptly, helping her out of the car next. When I looked onto the carpet, all of the cameras were pointed towards us and several interviewers approached us as we stepped on to the carpet.

"Shane, rumors have it that you've bought Freedom Records, is that true?" Jean, one of the usual celeb interviewers questioned me.

"Yeah, James had mentioned that he wanted to settle down with his family and I took it as an opportunity to broaden my career a little more. It gives me some more time to experience new things in the business world and really get to find new artists and help them live out their dreams."

"And Mitchie, how have you adjusted to living in the spotlight now that you and Shane are an item?" Mitchie smiled that fake smile, but only I could really tell, she pulled it off really well.

"I love being here to support Shane and living in the spotlight isn't something I've had a hard time adjusting to. I just have to triple check myself now before I walk out my door but other than that, not too much has been different." Mitchie joked effortlessly. She was a good actress too because I knew every word out of her mouth was a lie, but she sure knew what she was playing. I was proud of her for that.

"Well you two have an amazing time tonight." Jean said kindly, letting us walk on to the carpet for pictures.

On the carpet, in front of the cameras, Mitchie and I joked and laughed as if no one was watching. It was so much better than being alone on the carpet. I held her waist tightly as she leaned against me for pictures, both of us smiling and laughing. "These heels are killing me." She said, and to my surprise, leaned down and unhooked them. I chuckled and shook my head, she was sure something else. The cameras started flashing more rapidly when she did that. She held them on her finger tips and playfully put them over her shoulder on one of the poses. I laughed and moved her down the carpet.

James met us in the crowd of other celebrities where they were meeting fans and being interviewed. "Having fun you two?" He asked kindly. We both said yes as he walked us to a group of fans waiting behind metal barricades.

A few fans reached out to me and James kindly asked them to refrain from reaching over the barricade so they wouldn't accidentally tip it over or hurt themselves. I took a few pictures with some fans and signed several autographs. One young girl in particular, who wasn't able to see over the barricade, asked me if I would take a picture of her and Mitchie together. I told her that she could come over to our side so she would actually be able to stand with her. She was only six or seven and I saw what must've been her mother in tears at my generosity. Her mother picked her up and I took her from her mother and gently placed her on the ground. Mitchie was standing off to the side talking to Emma Roberts, laughing and smiling as if she was just a casual friend. Her mother shakily handed me a camera to take the pictures with. I thanked her.

"Wanna walk over to her sweetie?" I asked the young girl. She nodded her head and smiled widely. I held out my hand for her to grab it and she held on to my ring and pinky finger with her small, delicate hands. Several of the photographers came closer and James and a few other managers had to ask them to back away for the safety of the young girl. When I reached Mitchie, she smiled down at the girl sweetly, saying goodbye to Emma.

"Well hello there pretty lady, what's your name?" Mitchie kneeled down to talk to the young girl. She smiled and gave her a hug. "My name's Alexis. You're really pretty and my big sister always talks about how lucky Shane is to have you as his girlfriend and I just wanted to hug you and tell you that you're pretty and I love you." Mitchie kissed the young girl's cheek and I made a point of taking a picture of it with the camera her mother gave me. Mitchie then picked her up and held her on her hip, "Smile okay?" The little girl smiled along with Mitchie and I took another perfect picture of the two of them.

When I walked Alexis back to her mother, I asked her mother if the two of them would like to have seats in the audience that night. Her mother was stunned and thanked me graciously. "Are you sure? It wouldn't be a bother would it?" I shook my head, "I wouldn't have offered if it was going to cause trouble. It's just two seats."

Little did I know that finding two seats would be harder than I expected.

"What do you mean there's no seats left? You can't find two measly seats in this whole arena? Just two?!" I questioned the backstage reps. They apologized again.

"Can they stay backstage then?" The stage rep shook his head, "Shane, this is really causing a hassle." I sighed, "You know what, they can take Mitchie and I's seats. We'll stay back here then." The stage rep looked at me stunned. "You would do that for a fan?" I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. And that little girl isn't just a fan. She's more special to me than that."

It aggravated me when people didn't understand that my fans weren't just fans. They were like my family. They supported me, told me when I was doing wrong, guided me and loved me. That little girl loved me and loved Mitchie and I couldn't have asked for a better support than that.

When my name was called for winning the best music video of the year for my new single, I hugged Mitchie and kissed her cheek, and then turned to the little girl sitting beside us; the stage crew had managed to get two seats for Alexis and her mother once they'd realized the importance of her being there with Mitchie and I. I asked Alexis if she would like to join me on stage. She nodded happily, grabbing my hand. She walked with me eagerly, jumping up and down excitedly. When I got on stage and grabbed my award, I handed it to Alexis to hold. I then picked Alexis up, holding her against my hip, walking to the mic for my speech.

"Hey everyone. This here is Alexis. I met this beautiful young lady outside and brought her in for the show. This young girl right here is why I do what I do. She's one of millions of reasons why I continue to make my music videos and make my music. Alexis supports me but she also supports my choices." I turned to her and smiled, she smiled back, admiring the trophie in her hands, "Alexis, tell everyone what you said to me when I first saw you outside." She looked up at me, her eyebrows drawing up and her lip curling as if she were thinking hard. "I asked to meet Mitchie. I told her she was pretty and I loved her." I chuckled and a few 'awwws' escaped through the audience. "Thank you Alexis for being here tonight to remind me that my girl needs to be loved and adored. Mitchie, this one's for you, for supporting me and letting me do what I do best. And thank you to my fans, who really ought to be my family. You've all been here from the beginning and I wish I could kiss every one of you. Thanks to all of you for voting. Enjoy your night."

I don't know what point I was trying to make with my thank-you speech other than Mitchie wasn't just a girl, I wanted to prove she was more than that to me, and Alexis wasn't just a fan. I felt like the world needed to see that I didn't few things as they thought I did. And I knew my words wouldn't have been enough had I not brought Alexis on stage. I know she captured the audience for me, and for that, I let her keep my trophy, I even signed it for her just as long as her and her mother promised to never sell it. When I left with Mitchie later that night, I could see her beautiful smile once again, her real smile, and I was thankful for that. I wasn't trying to bring it out, I didn't want to push it, but I'm glad that she was smiling in no time. I know that yet again, Alexis had a key part in it. And that's another reason why my fans were more than just fans. If they cared about Mitchie, they could make her smile too, and if they could do that when I couldn't, then that meant all the world to me and more.

I played in the park after the show where a few hundred fans watched and sang along. I hadn't played in over a month and it was so amazing to do it again. I loved the rush and the adrenaline. I missed the feeling of the fans smiling up at me, singing to my lyrics, I couldn't express the joy I felt with them all there, no matter the few. I welcomed the feeling like a rush of wind. I welcomed it as if it was going to be the last time.

"Thanks for an incredible show tonight, I love you guys so much. I'll see you on the road soon!" I walked off stage with tears in my eyes and Mitchie greeted me with a warm, passionate kiss. "Shane, I love you." I brought her in my arms and twirled her around, "I love you too Michelle." She pulled out the sharpie, "Can I have that in writing?" She winked at me playfully. Even dressed back in to her casual clothing, I saw a different glow on her face, as if I was seeing her for the first time. She was so breath taking and I loved admiring her.

After dropping Mitchie off at home, I returned to my house to quiet and bareness. As I settled into bed and after calling Mitchie to say a quick goodnight, I ended the night with my first tweet in a few days: "When I can't, you make my girl smile like Alexis did; love & cherish her. I promise to love and cherish you all the same. I love her." I didn't care the controversy or the rumors that were about to come, I was talking to my fans, not the media, and they all deserved to know how I felt; they deserved to know that I wanted them to love her and make her happy when I was gone, I wanted them to know that when I wasn't there for her, they should be, when I was a thousand miles away, one of them would remind her I was still loyal. I didn't want them to tear her down, I wanted them to build her up. I know my fans, I know they are loyal to me; I just wanted them to know that this wasn't just about me anymore, Mitchie was a piece of my life now, and with being loyal and respectful to me, they were to do the same to her. That's all I wanted.


End file.
